Hang the SINNers Volume 1
by The-Tiger-and-The-Wolf
Summary: REUPLOAD DUE TO MAJOR CHANGES (rating due to foul language) If you follow the wirters, you already know what's entitled if not. Anime convention gone wrong, two writers thrown into Remnant, chaos ensues
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Well this is awkward, but I best explained how exactly I ended up getting stuck fighting endless hordes of Grimm, with two short swords, a bow and a spiked shield as my only weapons... Then again, I think I'll let my old vessel do all the work after a certain point... Anyways let me start from the beginning...

It was a quiet morning, myself and my friend Morgan were sat in a café, it was about 7 AM, we were going to an anime and comic convention. We had decided to go as a couple of video game characters, I was dressed like Nero from Devil May Cry 4, Devil Bringer and everything. Morgan on the other hand was dressed like Sephiroth from Final Fantasy, to be fair I still have PTSD from the fucker when I played to first Kingdom Hearts game and he was a secret boss...

Anyways we were sat there enjoying from fresh tea, mine full of sugar to satisfy my sweet tooth.

I tuned out of the world and lost myself in my imagination, Morgan could probably see that I was tuning out as people would notice my eyes glazing over as if they were fake glass eyes. My imagination took me deep into my own waking dreams, pitting me in the shoes of random video game characters, like Kratos from God of War 3 or Sly Cooper, or Garcia "fucking" Hotspur from Shadows of the Damned, god I loved playing that game.

My daydreams were broken when I heard the bell from the above the door ring actually making me jolt back into the real world, Morgan nearly spat out his drink when I nearly punched him square in the jaw. I gave a soft sigh calming myself down, I turned to see the person who walked into the room and my blood ran cold.

I saw familiar red and black clothes, armour and... the sword...

I grabbed a tight hold on Morgan and grabbed my bags, he instinctively grabbed his and we ran. I didn't dare look back. The warm summer air filled my lungs as my legs pumped harder and harder with each step I took. We rand for a good five minutes before ducking down into an alley, I panted hard collapsing to my knees, lifting my head I stared into the beady red eyes of the raven that landed before me.

"You bitch." Was all I could spit before we fell, the burning red and black portal swallowing the both of us.

Chapter 1

As we fell through the portal my body felt like it was engulfed in flames, everything just burned I could feel myself sweating profusely which only added to the pain as the salty sweat ran down my blistering skin. I wanted to scream but when I tried to breathe in order just to utter the noise the flames entered my lung so I just held what little air I got with the flames, gritting my teeth as I felt the flesh on my arm melt and solidify again.

Saying that I was terrified would be an understatement even now thinking of the pain is bringing the feeling back, feeling my whole anatomy change was a strange feeling one that words would never be able to describe any more than a fuzzy, warm feeling

Luckily when the world of black and red finally opened, the cold air hit me like a truck and soothed my burns, I closed my eyes and smiled feeling cold air fill my lungs I then snapped them back open and saw red leaves falling around me, I sat up and stretched. Getting to my feet I looked around myself and saw Morgan climbing a tree. He was wearing a dark red jacket, a pair of black jeans and boots, he wore a belt with several ice blue coloured crystals hanging from small golden chains.

On the back of his jacket was what looked to be an ancient symbol for the sun, the rays depicted as impressive wisps like smoke or sharp points, the centre was more shaped of the eye of a feline, probably some big cat.

"Morgan, you alright?" I asked walking towards the tree.

"Yeah, I'm good I saw some apples up here though, I'm starving." He laughed I however was distracted by the fact he had a long ice blue tail with darker blue stripes attached to his back, his hair being the same icy colour.

"Umm…you have a tail." I said he turned to look at me I then saw the blue stripes on his face and his gaze held that of a tiger.

"And tiger stripes… And your hair is icy blue!" I pointed out.

"Your hair is silver and you have wolf ears…" I instantly pulled some of my hair in front of my eyes and saw that indeed it was silver in colour, I reached my hands up further and felt a large soft ear with flinched at my touch at first but soon I found that I enjoyed the sensation of something petting these new additions to my form.

My ear flicked around and I heard a river, my throat was parched so I went to look for some clean water to drink. The moon above me was glowing white but was shattered like glass.

I soon found the river and drank greedily from the fast-flowing river now that my throat was no longer burning I walked back to Ice to find him carefully bringing down some apples for us to munch on, and right on que my stomach growled loudly.

We sat there for about five minutes practically inhaling each apple we chewed through. I raised my head when I heard something step on a twig I was instantly up on my feet and listening. I closed my eyes and waited… I didn't have to wait for long.

The Beowolf leapt out at me I jumped over the swipe and kicked it in the head sending it flying. Okay this was not my body, I could never do anything like this back home. The Beowolf came running back but I was ready I ducked under one swipe and blocked the other with my right arm. I jabbed at its head with my left, I then noticed the dark leather gauntlet I wore that reminded me of the nightingale gloves from Skyrim only with some sort of retractable claw mechanic attached to the back. I raised my fist and the claws shot forward, four long glittering silver claws ready to rip and tear through flesh and bone.

The claws slashed through the Beowolf's neck the creature fell limp onto the ground the body soon disintegrating into nothing but black smoke.

"Okay this maybe the best mess we've got ourselves into." I smirked as the claws retracted again, I then looked over what I was wearing, with my Nero costume gone I had donned a black hoodie with no sleeves, my right arm was fully bandaged up to just above my elbow…weird… I had what looked to be a Beowolf Grimm mask as a shoulder guard for my left shoulder, and a Nevermore mask on my right knee, I wore a pair of black torn jeans much like the pair I loved to wear the most back home, with a silver studded belt that had a cross section attached going across my hips. I wore a pair of black military issued boots.

Looking at my left arm and traced some of the strange runes that decorated the entirety of it, ending at my knuckles, what they meant or how they got there was a complete mystery to me.

I unwrapped my right arm and gasped at the sight of what used to be my FAKE Devil Bringer. My arm had glowing blue veins, the veins looked more like cracks in stone than normal blood vessels. The thick coat of fur, silver in colour and soft to the touch, covered the arm, slightly glowing where it covered the veins, razor sharp claws ended the fingers..

"Well I think I found my main weapon." I chuckled wrapping the arm back up but I knew that hand to hand combat wouldn't be enough I'd have to find a better weapon soon, I turned to Ice and saw that he had raised his fists ready to fight.

"Now this is an interesting wake up call." I joked playfully high fiving him.

"You get all the fun." He laughed we joked for a bit longer while setting up camp near the river I had found. We soon had a fire going after I figured how to use a couple of hollowed out twigs to make fire.

"That will definitely be useful in the future." Morgan smirked as we laid down to get some sleep.

"You know we should probably give ourselves some names that follow the rule that Remnant has." I said as we laid down on our beds of fallen leaves.

"Hmm, well with my colouring I might go with Ice... Ice Skyark." He said looking up at the stars and the shattered moon.

"Cool, I'll go with Silver Charcoal." I told him it took us both a couple of minutes to realise the terrible pun I had unintentionally made, we cringed and groaned before bursting into laughter.

I laid there unable to rest as voices in my head began to whisper little ideas to me, my ears flicked and I growled to myself, the voices silenced themselves.

When I did wake up again I could feel someone gently tap my face I was sat up my back resting against a tree, I slowly opened my eyes and saw a girl about my age with brown eyes, light brown hair and… rabbit ears?

"Coco, she's waking up!" The rabbit girl called over to her friend who looked to be holding a black and gold minigun constantly spinning it around, she turned to the rabbit girl.

"That's great, Fox and Ytsuhashi should be back soon with the professor." She smiled I yawned and stretched I could feel the sun's light on my skin, the welcoming warmth felt good.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked looking her in the eye, she immediately backed down.

"I'm Velvet, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Silver."

"To answer your question we were just coming here to do a bit of field training when we saw your camp, how long have you two been out here?" Coco, Velvet's companion, and team leader said putting away her weapon.

I was just about to answer here when another voice called out.

"Miss Adel, Miss Scarletine what happened?" Another voice called I turned my head to see a woman with a purple cape of course it would be Professor Goodwitch.

"We found these two just laying here, they seemed to have spent the night out here." Velvet told her while I was poking Morgan to see if he would wake up, no response… of course…

"They aren't students here but…" Glynda mused as Morgan began to get up

"I'll have to see what Professor Ozpin says about them." She soon left and Morgan finally got his ass up.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I laughed rubbing my hair I kept my back to Coco and Velvet.

"I'm Ice." Ice smiled holding his hand out to shake with them his tiger tail whipping about.

I stomped out the remains of the fire and turned to Velvet.

"So you two just happened to wander on our camp and didn't think to let us sleep?" I growled baring my teeth, Velvet took a step back, Coco moved slightly in front of her.

"We would have been fine on our own, we would have made our way to Vale ourselves." I growled taking a step towards them, I could see Coco was slightly scared of me, even from behind those sunglasses of hers I could see her fear.

"But, with you four here I guess this trip will take a lot less time than I originally thought, so…thanks." I smiled holding out my wrapped-up hand and shook Coco's.

"For a minute, there I thought you were going to attack us." She chuckled I only tightened my grip.

"But we could do with working out this stiffness in our joints, care for a spar?" I smiled Coco smirked when I finally let her hand go.

"Okay, I'll take you Fox you take her friend." She called over her shoulder, Velvet quickly hid behind Ytsuhashi.

"Just so you know," I smirked getting into position, "I'm not going easy." With that I launched myself at her.

She swung her bag at me and I blocked with my Grimm arm and knocked it away, the claws on my gauntlet extended again.

"I should have put Fox against you." She smirked I shrugged and she made a break for her bag quickly switching it into Mini gun form I made a zig-zag pattern to dodge the bullets while also getting closer.

As soon as I was within range I swung my claws at her she lifted her gun and blocked.

"Coco, swap! Fox yelled swinging his wrist blades at me I spun around and blocked his attack Coco immediately began to shoot at Ice who rolled easily out of the way and closed the gap between them in a split second.

Fox and I were very similar when it came to our fighting styles but where Fox had experience I had speed, maybe I'm more like Tyrian then. I then saw an opening and struck out my claws raking his side his blade however slashed at my face, I yelped and fell back I could feel blood run down my face.

Why wasn't my aura activating? I do have aura, right?

I laid there holding my cheek thinking what about what just happened, I do have aura right? Or does it have to be awakened?

"Silver are you okay?" Ice asked coming to my side.

"She doesn't produce aura…that's not normal." Fox said staring at the blood on his blade I just laid there and slowly moved my hand from my face and saw the blood on my hand.

"We should let Ozpin take a look at this" Coco turned to her team and then turned to look at us.

I had heard the words but never paid much attention as the blood continued to drool down my face and neck, I was continuously wiping it away but it just kept coming.

"We will come along with you if this "Ozpin" can fix the issue we are having here." Ice said to Coco's team, picking me up by my arm and dragging me along.

Velvet had stopped us in our tracks and had me sit down as she patched me up. We were walking around in Vale my eyes wandered about taking in street names and little landmarks so I could map out the area in my head. The runes began to itch...

"Coco...are you sure it's ok to bring them along? Velvet asked Coco.

"They don't seem dangerous anymore, they are less aggressive than they were earlier." Coco stated.

My eyes continued to roam around, landing on a Blacksmiths, then a bakery and a dust shop right next door.

My attention was soon brought back to the present by Ice pointing out Beacon Tower to me. We've got one shot at this, ONE shot to get this right... And here I am doubting I'll be able to do much here...

* * *

 **Author notes...**

 **Wolf: Shit...**

 **Tiger: Yep**

 **Wolf: I'm an idiot**

 **Tiger: your words, not mine**

 **Wolf: Dear readers, I'm sorry for the reuploading shit but I've had to change a lot of details, namely Silver's arm, which yes is no longer a direct reference to Devil may cry 4, but instead is similar to the arms of Fenrir from Smite, just because I love the design and those arms would be easier to hide from public eye. Due to this however I have given myself a lot of work that needs to be completed before Volume 6 airs, meaning that I have five volumes and extra chapters to go through and edit before it airs, luckily for me that I've finished college for the year and have a long summer to do work during, however this means I may try to pull off all-nighters to get the work done, I hope you can understand ~ Wolf**

 **Tiger: Nice**

 **Wolf: Thank You! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked through Vale taking in the sights Ice and I looked like a couple of tourists, wandering the streets, looking into shop windows as we pass through and kept up the façade as we walked past an alleyway, my ears caught the faint sound of someone crying, like they are in pain or something followed by the sound of cruel laughter. A chill ran up my spine as my ear swivelled to an alley way, Velvet heard the laughter and tried to hide behind Coco.

I looked down an alley way and saw a group of people beating up a Faunus who couldn't even defend herself… that's right humans discriminate against the Faunus, not going to stop me though.

I looked down at my wrapped-up and smiled.

"Hey Ice, I'm going on a detour, move on ahead." I chuckled towards him and he gives me a disappointed look but quickly understands.

"Just be quick and clean, can't have you walking around with blood all down yourself." He sighed and walked on ahead, going into a nearby shop... perfect.

I walk down the alleyway to approach the human scum.

"Hey assholes!" I called out, the group looked over with annoyed faces now that their 'fun' has been interrupted, even the poor ginger cat Faunus looked up to see who was saving them, a small smile coming to her face to see her saviour walk in. The men saw my ears and smirked slowly moving away from the cat Faunus and slowly moved towards me.

One of them went for a swipe with his brass knuckles, I ducked and leant away from each jab, nearly dancing around him, his buddies soon came up trying to trip me over. I delivered a hard kick to one sending him flying then a jab to another. My battle pattern was a little off but with time and practise I would figure it out.

I grabbed the face of other one I believed to be the leader of the group and threw him with all my might into the wall, quickly following up in grabbing the rest and chucked them right alongside their friend, cracking the stone around them. The wrapping now undone revealed the deadly weapon in all its glory, the light coming from it now was almost blinding.

I walked down the alley to approach the cat Faunus, looking down at her with a comforting smile.

"Can you stand?" I asked holding my left hand out to her.

"Thank you." She smiled as I helped her up, she then turned and ran, I turned to look at the group who now had recovered from my attack.

I unsheathed my claws and tilted my head to the side and smiled being sure to show all my teeth and my eyes widening to truly show my murderous intent, I must've been chuckling when I looked at them. Their jaws dropped, their eyes widened as they broke into a sweat, taking a step towards them they quickly turned around and ran with their tails between their legs.

"Demon, Monster, Grimm!" Stuff like that I just turned back to the others my ears began to twitch happily. I played with the linen wrap to hide my arm once more.

"What did you do?" Velvet asked after seeing the sort of remains from the little encounter.

"Oh, I just scared some assholes, helped a cat Faunus to escape and scared the shit out of the attackers with a gentle smile." I said thinking over my actions.

"Don't be too rough on them, you've only just come here!" Velvet scolded me but she was too cute to be taken seriously.

"No promises." I laughed smirking to myself again.

"Oh, I just remembered we need to see Professor Ozpin, you two go to Beacon, right?" Ice asked, pointing his finger up.

"Yes, we do, why do you want to see him?" Coco asked before Ice could get a word out I covered his mouth, quickly making a story up on the spot.

"This weird woman told us to find him and to tell him that something horrible is going to happen soon."

"You do realise who crazy that sounds right?" Coco laughed I had covered my face with my hand.

"Can we really believe you?" Yatsuhashi questioned me.

"Yes, now can we be serious and actually go and tell this to Ozpin?" I growled feeling a bit of my other personality poke out of my façade.

"Sure, whatever you say puppy dog." Coco continued to laugh I shot her a look.

"Coco, she's a wolf Faunus." Velvet whispered so I was right that I had canine ears.

"I know Bun-bun I just find it funny that she's growling." Coco replied, wait I was growling?

Turns out I was growling subconsciously, well I'm going to have to get used to that.

We then continued to walk through Vale together they gave us a tour of the city and I kept the little mental map hidden in the back of my mind for later use. Ice seemed to be much more amused than I was but it seems he was making more notes than I was so I'll have to talk to him about it all later on but in my opinion, Vale is much nicer than back at home.

We finally got to Beacon and the school is much more impressive in person my ears continuously flicked around catching small segments of conversations but not taking note of any of them as I was just purely overwhelmed by the sheer size of Beacon Academy.

"I guess I'll say this before introducing you to Professor Ozpin... Welcome to Beacon!" Velvet welcomed us with her whole heart, it made me feel much happier to be welcomed just like that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We stood outside the elevator to Ozpin's office Ice was drinking a cup of coffee, I have always had a distaste for coffee so I more than happily went without some. We stood there thinking about how we would explain everything to Ozpin I mean we know little about what he knows.

"How are we going to explain to him and not look like absolute loonies?" I asked him.

"No idea I mean do we have any proof? I think we left our phones back in that café." He replied I stuffed my hands into my pockets and felt a familiar rectangle of metal and glass, pulling it out I smirked and held up my phone.

"I've got mine still, let's see if it still works." I chuckled quickly unlocking my phone and brought up YouTube, it still could access my favourite videos including RWBY, I could help but smile I had the proof in my pocket the whole time.

"We have our proof." Ice laughed finishing his coffee as we entered the elevator, the ride up was short luckily for me, I've always hated going up in lifts it's just that gut feeling that at any moment it would break and send us plummeting to the ground.

When we came out Ozpin sat behind his desk.

"I heard the you two wished to tell me of what is to come." He smiled I could smell what little coffee he had left in his cup beside him. I held up my phone.

"The proof is on here."

"Well I'll look at that once you have introduced yourselves and tell me your little story." Ozpin smiled wow this guy really does go out of his way to make his guests feel confident around him.

"Well I'm Ice Skyark, and this is Silver Charcoal." Ice quickly said.

"It all started with an innocent anime and comic convention, we were early so we sat in a café talking about the worst of what is to come here, then a woman walked in she turned out to be Raven Branwen, she threw us through one of her portals and we woke up in the Forever Fall forest. We were found by Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletine after camping in the forest for a night." I explained wow we went through a lot in a short amount of time.

"Hmm well that is quite a tall tale, tell me what you know of." Ozpin replied we then went on a rant that lasted about 10 minutes I continuously pulled up little segments throughout the four volumes so far.

"I see, I'll need some time to fully process what you had just shown me, you two will stay and train here as students. However, since you to don't have a full four-person team I will give you two weeks to find two more members for your team, as well as give you two the lien for some weapons." He sighed handing us a lien card each, I'm still not sure how these damn things work but all right.

We wondered the streets of Vale and headed into every weapon shop we could find and we came out with our preferred weapons.

I stood at the door of the Blacksmith shop the sound of ringing metal echoed in my ears which laid folded against my head. I knocked on the door before walking in, the blacksmith was a tall bull Faunus with tied back black hair, his grey eyes looked up at me.

"Umm... hi I'm looking for some training I need to make some weapons." I said the Faunus came up to me and held his hand out.

"If you can raise a hammer you can forge a sword." He smiled as we shook hands.

I spent a few hours then making small weapons like daggers and arrowheads but I soon found myself using with some scrap metal and building a sword. The huge blade was made from Damascus steel and was only a simple shape the hilt was shaped into the head of a large wolf, the hilt was made of Purple heart wood, the eyes of the wolf were set in pure amber.

I smirked at my finished weapon, leaning it against the anvil I began to look around looking for something that could make the next weapon.

A piece of paper and a pen. With me being a writer and a lucid dreamer, so bending this world come naturally to someone like me.

I quickly scribbled a few words down onto the piece of paper and on the forge laid a familiar guitar. Nevan laid across the dark anvil, her metal surface black with glowing blue runes much like the ones on my arm decorating the entire thing. Picking up the weapon I smiled and gave it a swing, the edge of the guitar switched to that of a barbed scythe, I then went for an overhead swing the scythe blade folded into a large axe. This was my baby now and no one was ever going to touch her.

"Hey Silver, how's it going in here?" Krim the bull Faunus called walking into the workshop where I sat with my weapons.

"If you work here every weekend I'll pay you double what my last employee was on." He said I smirked.

"Well that's going to be a good source of income for me." I laughed agreeing to take on the job.

"Hey Silver mind forging me these weapons?" Ice called from the doorway I only help up a thumbs up to him.

By the next day I made Ice a simple Katana and a pistol, the more I look between us now the more I realise we fit in this world more than the one we came from I had also made myself an eight chamber revolver, after reading a shelf of how to craft guns I had the details figured out I always was a quick learner.

We were stood at the side leaning against a building, a cigarette hung from my lips each drag helping me calm down and think straight, I huffed when the smoke came to an end, I let the filter drop to the ground before crushing it, and lightning another.

"Right who could we make into our team?" Ice asked my eyes then caught flash of a certain ice-cream girl.

"I've got one you go grab another." I said following her down the alley way I kept a bit of distance Assassin Creed skills don't fail me now!

She suddenly stopped I made a quick escape by leaping over the wall I waited until I heard her heels clicking before popping my head up I quickly swung back over and followed with more of a distance.

She led me to a dead end and immediately I remembered Neo's semblance of illusions.

Spinning on my heels I rose my arm to block her attack. Why did I choose to fight a fucking Ice-cream cone with a deadly as shit umbrella?

Dodging and defending seemed to be doing well and from I remember Neo wins by using her opponent's strengths against them. Easy in my case because defence is not my strong suit and she seems to notice that.

Using my beast paw as a shield seems to work well each time she lands an attack on it, it feels like a screwed-up ball of paper bouncing off it. Neo then made a slight mistake.

Her heel just slid across the linen I quickly grabbed her ankle and held her up so she wouldn't hurt herself.

"Look you're only going to tire yourself out if you keep trying that, and anyways I just want to talk." I told her, her pink and brown eyes switched to pink and white.

"Does that mean yes?" I asked she nodded.

I lowered her so she could stand we then sat across from each other well, she sat I crouched.

"Look me and my friend Ice are looking for a couple of teammates so we can start studying at Beacon, and hey he's out busy trying to find another member himself. You work with Roman Torchwick am I, right?" I asked getting to the point.

She slowly nodded.

"And he works for a bitch named Cinder, doesn't he?" She nodded again so far so good.

"What if I were to tell you that if you two continue to work for her you'll only die before payday comes knocking. He'll get swallowed up by a Grimm and you'll be nowhere near to stop it. However, if you work with me and my friend Ice you both will live to see that huge payday. Don't you want to pay him back for all that he's done for you?" I asked holding my human hand out to her.

Neo was hesitant but took my hand, we both stood up and smiled.

"You know sign language, right?" I asked she nodded. Fucking called it!

"Mind teaching me when we get back to Beacon?" I laughed she suddenly squeezed my hand as she looked behind herself soon she moved shyly behind me her eyes changing to pure white showing fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked she pointed down the alley and I recognised the group of men in black suits and red sunglasses as a bunch of Junior's staff I clicked my tongue before an idea sprung to mind.

"I need you to put this on." I tore the linen from my arm and handed it to her.

"I don't want you to see what happens next." I smiled Neo gingerly took the blindfold and tied it to cover her white eyes I then carefully pushed her to hide behind a dumpster.

"If anything, you hear becomes too much just cover your ears and wait for me to lead you away." I smiled standing up and walked up to a wall the fur on my arm bristling, the cracks glowing red, my claws sent sparks flying.

I slowly turned my head to them, they had drawn their blades and guns, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Useless." I smiled running towards them my claws trailing sparks behind me.

Kill them, slaughter them, end their pitiful lives, you're so much stronger now!

The voices laughed as my claws tore through the first man leaving him with five horrible gashes that constantly poured blood onto the ground, the other six took a step back. I looked up from my mess, my teeth groaned as they grew.

They charged at me. I ducked swiped and scored them with my cruel claws.

I sent one crashing into a wall, he laid unconscious.

My arm shot through the chest of another holding his beating heart in my hand I watched the life drain from his eyes.

The groans, screams and cries of pain were like music to my ears!

I bit into the neck of one of the men, his blood pouring down his suit and my throat, tastes good!

One tried to swing at me from behind I crouched dodging his swing, my boots planted themselves into his chest, bucking him into a wall he laid in a pool of blood when he hit the ground.

The one I bit into was laying there choking on his blood, I planted my boot onto his face and crushed it beneath me I turned my head to the remaining two.

I pulled out my gun and shot them both in the legs, my claws cut through their bodies like paper I strung them high up from a noose of their intestines I decided to do the same with the final still unconscious one well I had to wake him up first I may be psycho but I still have manners.

"COME ON, WAKE UP!" I snarled his eyes slowly opened and when he saw the blood bath and my teeth he began to panic.

"HI THERE." I smirked pulling free the materials needed to make his noose, his screams of pain would have echoed if I didn't hold my hand over his mouth.

"ARE YOU, ARE YOU COMING TO THE TREE?" I sung.

"THEY STRUNG UP A MAN, THEY SAY WHO MURDERED THREE, STRANGE THINGS DID HAPPEN HERE NO STRANGER WOULD IT BE." I smiled hoisting him up to join his friends.

"IF WE MET AT MIDNIGHT IN THE HANGING TREE."

That's enough now, Neo is near remember? I told myself snapping back into reality.

I wiped the blood from my face and walked over to where Neo sat, her hands clamped over her ears, the blindfold was damp, a trail of tears was left on the girl's cheeks.

"Neo, keep the blindfold on, come on it's time to go." I sighed taking one of her hands in mine I hid my bloody paw by shoving it into the little pouch in my hoodie.

On the way, I stopped at a fountain to wash the blood from my hand. Once we got to Beacon I saw Ice standing beside the statue of three hunters and a Beowolf Grimm.

"You got Neo?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, by the way if the news comes up with the murder of several bar staff, yeah the chained down lot got out again." I laughed rubbing the back of my head before taking Neo's blindfold off.

Her pink and brown eyes stared up at me, she could tell that I was in a better state of mind than before.

"Ozpin gave us two weeks and half of the work was done in what almost five days?" He laughed checking his watch.

I only laughed at that.

"Well time to go and tell Ozpin that we have one more teammate and one of us has a job." Ice chuckled Neo took my hand again and followed closely, looks like the little psycho girl is a little clingier than I thought.

"That reminds me, I also got a job." He proclaimed I laughed.

"As what a lumber jack?" I joked.

"Nope, I'm a delivery boy for this famous bakery." He smirked I only laughed but hey a jobs a job now we can pay for ourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a week since Ice went off to this weird facility to figure out his semblance, Neo took the time to teach me how to use sign language, I knew quite a bit so I could understand her most of the time without the need of the board we had to go out and buy but she kept it just in case of her having a conversation with someone who didn't know it.

Neo was teaching me a few new words when the door was suddenly kicked in, Neo leapt from her bed and into my arms in fright.

"Hey guys." It was Ice.

"Where the hell have you been for the past week?" I asked Ice then moved to reveal a girl about our age her own light pink hair shoulder length her fringe almost covering her eyes.

"Getting our fourth member, guys this is Naniele." I simply nodded to her and signed to Neo.

"What do you think?" she let go.

"What do we have to lose?" We both stood up.

"All right let's go show Ozpin our final member." I smiled.

Just as we moved to the door I noticed something odd about Ice.

"Why are your stripes on fire?" His stripes had flames flickering out of them.

"Oh, that's my semblance it's weird but I can control and emit these fires just because I will them to exist." He explained as we continued to walk down the halls. I was still yet to figure out mine.

However, that semblance will be useful... I can't always use the cracks of my arm to light a cigarette...

As we stood in silence in the elevator I was rubbing my beast arm trying to figure out a way to unlock my semblance when I remembered how it was done in DMC... This is going to hurt...

We stood before Ozpin registering our team, but now came the trouble of picking a team leader.

Ice and I debated on which of us should take charge.

"You're the one with the figured-out semblance, I'm a loose cannon remember?" I told him remembering my little incident a week ago, I don't what to have the team led by a maniac with a very severe split personality disorder.

"But hey you already have mine and Neo's vote so come on."

"Fine." I growled.

"I'm the leader." I growled Ozpin only smiled.

"Well I don't believe that we've ever had a team named Team SINN before." I turned to Ice then said.

"Stab me."

"Hold on what?" He cried taking a step back.

"Go on, take your sword and stab me, right in my heart, it will unlock my semblance... trust me." I growled pointing at what he should aim at.

"No, No-way am I doing that!" He yelled I could see my reflection in his eyes, my eyes had a hint of red in them.

"DO IT!" I snarled baring my teeth.

I felt a sword slam into my chest and tear right through me...

I…I can't describe it, it's hurts like nothing I've felt before. I coughed blood dribbling down my chin and dripping onto the floor.

I stumbled back Ice was still, watching the hilt that stuck out of my chest.

The room was silent, I gasped for breath. The room was spinning my vision slowly turning red, I fell to the ground feeling my life slip away along with the sword. This wasn't supposed to happen! I should be feeling my devils trying to break free! No I…I screwed up horribly this isn't how it should end.

I could feel Neo beside me the sword in my chest was removed only for me to give one last groan before my world turned black.

You're not done yet, oh no we still need you, your body is damaged but we can put you back together, after all you're a devil among Grimm we still need you alive. Come on let us out we can fix this, you will evade Death with us on your side! You can sleep when we're done with you! Feel our power flood you your heart is still beating your blood is no longer pouring on the cold floor. AWAKEN FENRIR WOLF OF RAGNAROK!

The pain in my chest…

The horrible burning pain in my chest…

The power flooding me…

The remains of my sanity…

Slipping away…

Haha… hahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The burning pain in my chest…began to fade, the burning power flowing through me, I reached for the blade a large spectral of light appeared behind me slowly but surely taking its shape.

Huge pointed ears, razor sharp teeth, glowing red eyes, large bone spikes growing out of it huge clawed paws matching the style of my Fenrir arm.

I opened my eyes everything was a rusted orange colour I could see their shocked faces I could smell the blood on Neo. I straightened my back my ears folded back against my head.

I lifted my head to the sun and emitted an unusual noise, a fusion of a howl and a roar.

"POWER, GIVE ME MORE POWER!" I snarled.

"IF I BECOME A GRIMM SO BE IT, ANYTHING TO PROTECT THEM." I growled stepping towards Ozpin… The power faded and I fell to my knees laughing, the cracks in the stone like paw now turned from red and orange to bright glowing neon blue.

I struggled to my feet using Neo who offered to help hold my weight. My chest was still killing me my ears slowly raised from their flattened position I looked up at my team and smiled.

"Sorry about the mess, only way I could think of that would unlock my semblance." I laughed straightening up my boot finding its place in a pool of my blood.

"That…is a scene I hope to forget soon." Ozpin sighed leaning back into his chair Neo took a step towards me but after looking me in the eyes relaxed and moved to give me a gentle hug, I wasn't even sore anymore.

"I'm okay now, my mind is in one piece." I chuckled hugging her back.

"Well then you two have told me of students including a miss. Xaoi Long, a Miss. Schnee and a Miss. Belladonna." Ozpin showed us the application forms for those students.

"You'll be joining their year, and from why you've told me you both already know how to get on their good side." He chuckled.

Once we got back to our room I changed from my normal attire into a pair of dark blue shorts and a light grey tank top and collapsed onto the sheets, I was just about to fall asleep when I felt someone poke at my arm. Opening one eye I saw Neo knelt beside me, traces of tears still clung to the corners of her mismatching eyes.

"What?" I asked her, she quickly signed something.

"Yeah I'm fine now just a bit tired." I smiled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" I blinked in surprise at her request.

"Sure, why not?" I chuckled holding my wrapped-up arm up so she could crawl under my arm and cuddle up to me.

"So, we just stay here until the school year starts?" Ice mouthed to me so the others wouldn't hear.

"That's the plan, then we get to work dealing with the classes and figuring out a plan to stop the death of everyone." I mouthed back stifling a yawn, closing my eyes feeling my face slightly warm up due to having Neo so close to me.

You know I just realised something Raven is a terrible mother just like how my dad was a terrible father…. Yang and I have more things in common than I thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been about a month since we first got here, the teachers have trained us up to standard and helped us with the sort of catching up so we don't struggle too much during the year. Neo has slept beside me every night since I had Ice stab me and lately I've been having troubles even staying asleep.

Now it's time for us to join the new first years, we watched them walk off the airship, my eyes instantly fell on two girls, one with black and red hair, the other with a mane of yellow hair.

"Heh, Ozpin is already eating his words." I laughed as we merged with the crowd to blend in but I hung back to save Ruby from Weiss' outburst.

My eyes fell on the cloaked girl I awaited the right moment to step in.

"What are you doing?" It has begun.

"Sorry!" Ruby said looking up at the cold-hearted heiress.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" Weiss scolded I slowly stared to remove myself from the wall I was leaning upon.

Ruby moved to grab one of the cases to start stacking them back up, when Weiss snatched it from her hands.

"Give me that, this is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry." Oh, my god I never realised how much of a bitch she really is until I heard her say this in person.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!" She yelled throwing loose Dust all over the place.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" She yelled at poor Rubes.

"Three, Two, One." I counted down until Ruby sneezed causing the explosion. I almost died laughing.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby whimpered pushing her index fingers against each other innocently.

"Just got to wait for Blake to show up, leave then to swoop in and help the girl out." I muttered under my breath.

"Ugh! You complete, dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She yelled Ruby began to stutter.

"Well…I…"

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practise you know. We're here to fight monsters! So, watch where you're going!" Weiss continued to bite off Ruby's head I had just about enough at this point.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Ruby snapped right back, I stopped my advance and watched.

"It's Heiress, actually." Finally, Blake contributes to the problem!

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The hidden Faunus sighed.

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss growled shooting a glare at Ruby.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Blake continued I started to chuckle.

"What-How dare-! The nerve of-! Ugh!" It was now Weiss' turn to stutter as she snatched away the bottle of Dust and walked away shoving past me.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called luckily, she didn't hear Weiss hiss at me.

"Faunus filth." I was about ready to spun around and leave an impression of her face in the courtyard!

I turned to watch her walk away, my Grimm Bringer hidden under some layers of linen wrapping. If it wasn't I would have dragged her back and dared her to say it again.

When I turned back I saw Ruby let herself fall to the ground, I quickly jogged over.

"You alright?" I asked coming to her side.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." Jaune smiled coming up to us.

"Ruby." She smiled.

"I'm Silver." I chuckled holding my hand out to Ruby.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby giggled pointing at Jaune I only rolled my eyes.

We were walking by a fountain listening to Jaune's reasoning.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune cried trying to prove that he wasn't the only one.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby smiled I only laughed.

"Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?" Jaune said.

"A little under the belt there, buddy." I said.

"That explosion was an accident." Ruby cried I nodded beside her.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" He smiled.

"Do they?" Ruby and I said.

"They will, well I hope they will, I mean, my mom always says that… Never mind." Ruby chuckled at him.

"So, I got this thing." She pulled out Crescent Rose, the blade almost hit me as it came down.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby replied I could hear the gears inside clicking against each other.

"A wha-?" Jaune mewled.

"It's also a gun." I translated patting his shoulder.

"Oh, that's cool!" So, what have you got?" She asked getting a little closer to Jaune.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." He smiled proudly pulling it out, I only whistled and nodded my approval of it.

"Ooooooh!"

"Cool." I said.

"Yeah I've got a shield too!" He smiled.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby not every weapon can turn into another weapon maybe the man doesn't want his sword to turn into a gun." I told Ruby.

"Oh, that's cool." She smiled.

"Having two separate weapons is better than one combined weapon, after all you're almost harmless if someone manages to snatch away your scythe." I told her.

"I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." She smiled sheepishly.

"Course you did, come one I know where we need to head." I smiled leading them to the auditorium.

"So Silver what do you have?" Jaune asked I pointed at Nevan who was strapped to my back.

"My electric guitar that can switch into a scythe and an axe." I told them swinging it around to show them the carefully made mechanisms which allowed the guitar to change.

"As well as Cerberus, well the first of the three hand guns I'm making, this one only uses ice dust for now." I said holding up the gun, it was shaped like that of a dog's head the mouth of the gun stuck out of the curled fangs, the eyes icy blue.

"And finally Fenrir, my pride a joy, a simple sword, but I love the classics more than any other weapon." I smirked showing them my craftsmanship. "Forged and designed it myself." Their jaws dropped when the saw the amount of detail in the head.

The auditorium was nice, spacious and crowded...

After that I slipped away and disappeared to meet up with my team again.

After Ozpin had his little speech he walked over to us.

"So far your predictions seem to be correct. If everything does turn out like you say, then we will be prepared for the worse." Ozpin said we nodded before disappearing back to our room before any other student noticed us standing there.

Neo kept close to me throughout the night, I laid awake watching her slumber, my arm only a dull glow in the dark. Maybe I should go to the school nurse and get some medication for my insomnia.

The night was long and quiet listening to the breathing of my team their slumber a luxury, my eyes were most likely bloodshot by now, I looked over to the clock in the room it only read 01:17 so much time left of the damned night.

If Neo didn't demand me to cuddle with her every night I would have gone out for a run to try and use up some energy to see if I could get to sleep. I reached for my phone and headphones and soon lost myself in the world of my imagination, I could stay here for my entire life but I knew that I couldn't.

My mind now riddled with the different outcomes and the many plans to save as many lives as possible. By time it came to get the rest of the team up I had given up with my music and laid wide awake with Neo clung to my chest.

I looked over at the clock 5:49 I shook Neo a little so that I could get up.

"Neo come on get up I need to pee and go on my morning jog." I whispered to her, her pink and brown eyes slowly opened she gave a silent yawn and rolled over so I could get up.

After finishing in the bathroom, I pulled on my boots and pulled my hoodie over my red tank top, rolling the sleeves up my arms. I left quickly and almost ran outside where I proceeded to just run laps around Beacon.

I was going crazy I couldn't keep still anymore I needed to run until my legs refused to move and my lungs collapsed, then pick myself up and force myself onwards.

As I ran I passed Ozpin and Goodwitch giving them a quick wave "good morning" and continued my run.

I was on my third lap I think when I almost ran into Weiss, she saw me coming but stayed still as if she expected me to stop, but I kept going. I slammed my foot into the ground and launched into the air and easily cleared the jump over her. I landed with a roll, but got right back up and continued the run.

When I was done, I hit the showers and got another good look at myself.

I still couldn't get used to the sensitive hearing that my fluffy ears provided me, pale skin strangely covered in battle scars but many scars were gathered where the paw joined the rest of my body, not to mention the one on my chest where I got Ice to stab me. Above where the fur on my arm stopped growing I saw the runes there too, I'm a little scared as to what they mean but they also look really cool. The voices were right about something though, I was a lot stronger, I poked at my faint abs thinking that I could probably work a bit more on them.

After my shower, I pulled my torn jeans and boots again, after pulling on my red sleeveless shirt I grabbed the black hoodie that laid beside my clothes and pulled it on. I returned to my room and Neo grabbed me in a hug.

"Sorry I was gone for so long I needed a long shower. I didn't get much sleep last night." I told her ruffling her two toned hair

"Well, let's head to the cliff the others will be meeting there." Ice smiled grabbing his weapons.

I grabbed Nevan and my gun "Cerberus" I made it kind of like the first boss in Devil May Cry 3 the huge three headed hellhound covered in ice makes it easy to remember that I'm only going to use ice dust rounds for it. The first version in this case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We waited a little behind the other students and waited until they were all fired off before walking out to Ozpin and Goodwitch. Nevan laid horizontal at my lower back ready to be pulled around and be played.

"Ah there you four are, I've been getting word that the Grimm population in the Emerald Forest has had a sudden increase." Goodwitch said I only smirked.

"So, you want us to go down there and cut down the population a bit? Easy." I smiled pulling Cerberus out of his holster and checking to see if he had all his chambers loaded.

"Of course," Ozpin said not turning to us.

"Hey guys let's play a game, the winner is whoever has the highest kill count." Ice smirked standing on a launch pad.

"You're on." I laughed hopping onto another Neo and Naniele stood on another two, we all then shot off.

I watched as Ice dove down first using his semblance to slow his fall.

Neo then opened her parasol and floated to the ground.

Naniele then dug her daggers into a nearby tree.

The linen on my arm snaked up just above where the fur stopped on my right arm.

Curled claws of ivory grasped at a tree branch as I slowly lowered myself to the floor.

I walked about for a bit whistling to myself hoping to get the attention of some Grimm soon I wanted to win.

My prayers were answered as a Beowolf slowly moved towards me. I only growled at the creature.

"Tell you brothers that I want an army of your kind against me." The Beowolf scampered off just as a group of them came crashing my way.

I swung Nevan in her scythe form and shot Cerberus to freeze them in place counting each successful kill that I got.

"Seven…eight…nine…ten…" I muttered as they just kept coming, the steady stream of Beowolves eventually ran out however.

I counted fifteen before having to go out and look for more.

I heard a scream, looking up I saw Jaune go flying across the sky.

"Oh, yeah…I almost forgot about the Death Stalker. Well, this should be fun." I chuckled running through the forest after Jaune, slashing at any Grimm that got close enough for me to kill.

When I came to the temple I watched and waited for the two teams to meet up, Pyrrha and the Death Stalker ran past me not even giving me a second glance, now was my chance.

I slunk away and waited for the Giant Nevermore to fly back at them, I watched the Death Stalker stop at the path to the temple and smirked, pulling the hood over my head effectively hiding my face.

Over the month before now I've learned how to summon the spectral on command, controlling my emotions.

"What's up fuckers?!" I yelled the Death Stalker turned to face me I switched Nevan into axe mode and rested it against my shoulder.

"Silver?!" Jaune and Ruby cried, the scorpion then charged at me it swung its claw only to meet a very sharp blade that cut the huge bone crushing pincer in half, it screeched as if in agony and went to sting me but I switched my weapon to my left hand and grabbed the glowing point just before it jabbed me in the eye, my claws pointing out of the linen and dug deeply into the stinger.

"I am flesh and I am bone, all rise ting, ting like glitter and gold." I sung severing the stinger and holding it up like a trophy before stabbing it in its own eye.

"Right, whose next? Birdy? Wanna dance?" I mocked the Nevermore, the stupid then went to grab me in its talons but I just hitched a ride and climbed up to the head, where I stabbed Nevan in scythe mode into its next and drove it into the cliff face head first, to which then I began the tedious task of hacking through its neck with my axe. When it had finally died I hopped away and grabbed onto a pillar.

I climbed to the top and shouldered my weapon, to them I must have looked like a true Huntress, I hopped down using the pillar to skate down and slow my fall to which I grabbed both black knight pieces and walked away, I jumped over the gap and watched the Death Stalker writhe in agony. I was going to enjoy this part. Team JNPR just stared in shock and horror as I stood there.

"Listen, do not make my actions here a regret. Take care of yourselves and may we cross paths again." I growled making my way to walk past JNPR I stopped before Jaune and patted his shoulder.

"You're going to go far kids." I laughed disappearing into the forest and going back to hunting and killing more and more Grimm.

After dealing with another pack of Beowolves and a couple of Ursa I slung Nevan around me again and took off deeper into the woods hopefully they wouldn't run into any more trouble but I knew that was wishful thinking.

I checked the scroll that Ozpin had given me since it had my kill count on it and I quickly adjusted the numbers and got back to work.

After another couple of hours, I got a text from Ice telling me that time was up.

I checked my kill count and smiled at the number.

"A thousand five hundred and sixty-two, not bad." I laughed, most of those kills were just small Beowolves and the occasional flock of small Nevermores.

When I met my team back at the cliff we exchanged scores. I chucked Ice the second black knight piece and smirked at Ozpin.

Silver: 1,562

Ice: 724

Naniele: 1,489

Neo: 2,480

"Well I think it's safe to say that Neo won that one." Ice laughed with that we returned to the ballroom.

We watched the teams get sorted and there was a little buzzing feeling in my chest when I saw Ruby react to being team leader.

However, the ceremony was far from over as Ozpin seemed to have one last thing to say.

"And finally, Silver Charcoal, Ice Skyark, Neopolitan, Naniele, Goldlink." Ozpin, spoke we took to the stage.

"You have collected the black knight pieces and from this day forth you will be team SINN lead by Silver Charcoal, you are a set of odd students to which no other must ever threaten."

My eyes fell upon Ruby who looked a little pale.

"This team before you all is extremely dangerous meaning, that if you test their patience then no matter how many people try to stop them, they will destroy your lives. Their leader is the one many of you have already started to call "the girl with the wrapped-up arm" her name is Silver Charcoal and don't let her laid back care free demeaner fool you, make one threatening move against any of her team, or her friends and she will happily tie you up in the Emerald Forest and leave you for the Grimm to deal with." He explained turning to speak to the other students who stared in fear, I couldn't help but smile showing my fangs to the other first years.

"But as I have said before, if possible avoid making this team hold a grudge against you, because they will make you pay for what you have done, tenfold. You are all dismissed."

When we returned to our room I saw a bottle of pills on the desk Neo and I shared, checking the label they were ones to help with my insomnia.

I quickly took two of them just as the direction said. I immediately felt drowsy.

"Whoa these things get to work quick." I yawned crawling onto my bed Neo followed suit. For once I could finally get a good night sleep.

"So, who are we hanging exactly?" I asked sat at the head of a large table my feet up upon the table.

"Well boss, not only do you want to hang Raven Branwen, but we've counted at least another nine people." Equinox smiled her magenta eyes glinting with joy.

"Why not behead a few?" Raven called dragging a comb through her shoulder length silver hair, her raven Phantom perched on her shoulder wiping his beak on her armour.

"Read out the list." I growled not sparing a look at all the voices, they all took the shape of one of my beloved characters.

"Raven Branwen, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, Adam Taurus, That Dr Watts twat, the queen bitch Salem, Jacques Schnee, and that little shit stain Whitley Schnee." Hunter sighed holding a monocle to her blue eye, sometimes I feel sorry for giving the Chimera poor sight in her left eye.

"Well fuck me sideways and call me Mike, that is a lot of people, not sure if we'll have enough rope." Adam Ortiz a werewolf warrior I created laughed. So far only the logical and the instinct sides have spoken, I looked down the table and stared at the three at the bottom, chained to their chairs.

"What do you have to say about this Regen, Ditch and Duramez?" I asked staring at the corrupted warrior, the psychopath with two talking snakes coming out of her back, and the horseman of war.

"Well it is obvious isn't it, we kill them all one by one, we plant our hanging tree and leave their bodies for the birds of Death." Duramez laughed her long blood red hair falling past her shoulders.

"Indeed, let the crows and ravens have their meal at the ready, let the predators prepare for the laid-out feast." Regen hissed her mask never moving her glowing white slit pupils stared right through me.

"Hold on, umm boss why isn't Tyrian on this list?" Samezol the horseman of Famine asked.

"Who?" I sighed.

"You know the scorpion Faunus, the guy who gets his tail cut-"

"I didn't include him because I don't think we can defeat him Reaper." I growled at my ghost rider. She held her hands up in surrender.

"He will be a good challenge for us, even in this form we will struggle against him. Unless we are somehow immune to his poison we cannot hope to defeat him in fair combat." I told them.

"Well we could always just strike through his aura and tear off his tail after all we can just tear his vital weapon away and stab him thirty-seven times in the chest with it." Ditch chuckled her two snakes flicked their tongues out as they watched the meeting.

"Hmm, that could work however I highly doubt we would ever get the chance to grab it let alone tear it off." I sighed checking my watch, I couldn't see the numbers, the one problem with being in a dream. I could never tell the time.

"It's time to wake up." Raven said her dark violet eyes forced on the book in her hand.

"Thank you Raven." I smiled getting up to leave, I walked around my chair and grasped the door handles to the large spruce doors that separated me from the waking world. Dreams are so weird...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat uncomfortably in class, I hate skirts with a passion, I would have much rather cut off my arms and legs then wear a fucking skirt. Maybe I should threaten Ozpin so I could wear a pair of trousers instead. How do normal girls deal with the annoying fucking stockings we have to wear? My legs itch so much right now!

I sat at the back of Port's class Neo sat beside me taking few notes, instead of a notebook I had a sketchbook out and I was busy copying up the different diagrams that he had stuck up since they had much better information on than what his mouth was spitting out.

I barely took notice of what was going on, taking notes, drawing the diagrams and having a conversation with Neo in sign language.

"Port is so boring."

"Yeah honestly it would be a lot better if he just threw a textbook at us and told us to work from it."

"Yeah it would, not to mention he's flirting with every girl in the front row."

"What a creep?" I smiled holding back my laughter.

When we thought, we would be bored to death my eyes fell upon a large cage.

"Boarbatusk." I muttered already seeing the curled tusks.

"And look who's the unlucky victim" Neo signed her own grin smiling.

There stood the Ice Queen Weiss Schnee herself.

We watched as she failed to get at the pig and it even managed to disarm her.

"I would help but I think the pig has this." I smirked fortunately the lesson ended as Weiss had slain the beast.

The day went by without a hitch and it was finally time for some lunch. Neo was trying to tell me about something she saw in the school garden's but she wasn't sure what it was so she wanted me to go with her on the safe side.

"See Naniele, apples are good for you." Ice smiled handing the shiny red apple to the girl who sat silently eating the fruit.

"She hasn't spoken a word since she got here, are you sure she's okay?" I asked Ice he only nodded his mouth stuffed with his own lunch.

"She's just shy, don't worry she'll warm up to all of us soon enough." He smiled.

"It's been a fucking month already mate!" I snapped but took a bite out of my sandwich when I got no answer.

After we finished our meal Neo took my hand and led me to the garden where she saw the weird creature. I then spotted a pair of mismatching eyes watching us, one amber and one green. I slowly went down on my knees, the eyes followed me.

"Hey, come on out, we're not going to hurt you." I smiled holding my linen covered hand out, the creature slowly moved out of the bushes and nuzzled against my hand, the long soft fluffy black and white fur, the small wet black and pink nose sniffed at my clothes. Its long tail held up high its tip bent over like a Shepard's crook.

I stroked the soft fur and scratched the beast behind its ears, Neo pulled out some remains from her lunch out of her pocket and gave the animal something to eat.

The creature's rough tongue ran across her hand trying to grasp any small remains of the meat. The long whiskers tickled our wrists and the warm soft purring warded off the silence.

I picked up the cat and hid it inside my jacket so we could sneak it back to our room. Once there we let the cat sniff around the room and rub against everything it wanted to.

I laid on my bed a book in hand happily listening to the cat chase the string Neo was using to play with it, that was until I felt the rough tongue lick my canine ears…It feels weird but a good weird so I just let it continue to clean my ears.

We kept this up for the rest of the day, just sitting around and letting the cat do as it pleased. Neo had teleported to the shops to grab some supplies, I wouldn't be surprised if she stole them.

We hadn't decided on a name yet for the cat so it was just Cat for now, we figured that it was a he, after a little incident when he wouldn't use the litter box, cat shit is a pain to clean out of a carpet especially with my strong sense of smell still picking it up!

When Ice and Naniele came back and saw us trying to name our new friend.

"So, this is the "monster" Neo saw? He's cute." Ice chuckled scratching the cat's chin getting it to purr.

"What about Heathen?" I asked Neo shrugged.

"Well it's either Heathen or Grim you decide." I sighed as the cat made himself comfortable on my lap.

"Heathen sounds better." She signed.

"Heathen it is." I smiled moving the cat to the end of the bed so I could kick my boots off and take my medication, the next day would require more strength to deal with I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I sat in combat class my feet up on the desk. I was sat there watching Jaune fail at beating a brainless lump of muscle known as Cardin Winchester I could have beaten him blindfolded.

I had laid my head back to rest my eyes when I heard a buzzer.

"Cardin that's enough." Goodwitch sighed as she walked between the two.

"Students, as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official would call the match." She announced slightly flicking her wrist forcing me to put my feet down.

"Mister Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it's better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?" She sighed Neo had to cover her mouth so her silent laughing wasn't too obvious.

"Speak for yourself." I heard Cardin growl, I like it that my ears twist towards sounds without me thinking, it's quite reassuring.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practising! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell for the end of class rung, my team were the first to slip out.

Neo had taken Naniele off to teach her some sign language while I hung back to talk with Ice.

"I forgot how quickly everything goes to hell." I sighed Ice nodded.

"We still need to figure out how we're going to save Pyrrha since we've figured everyone else already." Ice muttered I quickly began to think of what would go on.

"We'd save Penny by annoying Emerald into losing focus on the objective, we'd do the same for the fight between Yang and Mercury. But we'd have to somehow have to get all those Grimm in if we want to somehow kill Cinder and her two pets." I sighed Ice then came up with an idea.

"During the fight between Pyrrha and Penny, I'll deal with Emerald you lead the Grimm here, I'm sure you can figure out a way to attract them." He smirked I quickly thought it through.

"If we can somehow keep my semblance a secret from the other teams then I can use my Grimm spectral to lead them here." I whispered as we moved to a much more crowded cafeteria where many students sat by their teams or with friends in other teams.

We were quick to get our lunch and find Neo and Naniele sat waiting for us. That's when I heard it, a chorus of laughter coming from a table near us. I turned to see Cardin bullying Velvet…

I got up from my place and walked over, rolling up my hoodie sleeves showing the runes and the linen wraps. When I got to the table I tapped Cardin's shoulder.

"Buzz of." He said, Velvet saw me her eyes widened and she tried to scoot away. I tapped his shoulder again, still not catching his attention.

"I said buzz off." Just as he was about to give her ear another tug I grabbed his ear and gave it a yank finally getting his attention.

"Oh, look another freak." He spat I only smirked.

"Maybe you didn't listen to Ozpin, Do NOT mess with Team SINN or their friends." I snarled he only got up trying to tower over me, I only got him to scoot a little to the right before backing up a bit.

I leapt towards him doing a small hop so we were on the same level, I swung my hidden Fenrir gauntlet (as I have taken to calling it) and sent him flying across the room, his friends just stared in shock before running to help their leader.

"You alright Velvet?" I asked she nodded slowly getting to her feet and moving to sit by her team.

I walked back over to my team and took my seat beside Neo and downed my drink as I began to relax.

"Maybe I should go and see a psychiatrist." I sighed wiping the sweat from my brow I then saw team CRDL running out of the room.

"Well, they got what they deserved." I muttered before devouring my lunch.

The next half an hour was peaceful until Goodwitch came in followed by two of Cardin's "Dick Squad" this is not going to end well for me.

"Miss Charcoal, would you please come with me." She growled obviously seething with anger.

I stood up from my place when Neo grabbed my arm.

"I'll be fine, trust me." I signed she loosened her grip a little before letting go.

I followed Goodwitch to Ozpin's office where Cardin stood he still looked a little sore.

"Silver, why did you attack Mister Winchester?" Ozpin asked getting straight to the point I sighed.

"He was bullying Velvet…again by the sounds of things and I just decided to teach him a more "forceful" lesson on why not to mess with a Faunus, it could have been worse I could have had a psychotic episode now those can be extremely messy." I told him Cardin and his team instantly took a step away from me at the mention of my psychotic episodes.

"They usually happen during moments of pure rage like when I saw you four treat Velvet like dirt, you're lucky you just got punched." I growled showing my teeth.

"Yes, well I believe that it would be a good idea if you went to see an old friend of mine, she could give you something to help prevent those episodes from happening." Ozpin sighed writing down an address before handing it me.

"As for your side of the story, Mr. Winchester and his team told a very different story, however I do have a witness you both mentioned. Glynda is bringing Miss Scarletine as we speak, she will determine whose story is true." He smiled sitting back in his chair.

We waited for a couple of minutes before Velvet appeared Cardin only smirked but I gave her a reassuring smile.

"So, Miss Scarletine whose side of the story is true?" Ozpin asked she glanced at Cardin and his team then at me before saying.

"Silver save me from their teasing, they were constantly pulling at my ears and making fun of me just because I'm a Faunus." She said Cardin growled and took a threatening step towards her I immediately moved in front of her glaring at him.

"Right then, Miss Charcoal, Miss Scarletine you two are free to go." He smiled Velvet was the first to move to the elevator I gave Cardin one last smirk before following her.

I returned to class and sat beside Neo, I still hate the fucking skirt I've been forced to wear and I've already had my rant at Ozpin about it and told me to just wait until next semester when he will have a set of trousers sent to my dorm room for me to wear instead.

I sat in the front row between Neo and Velvet as we listened to Oobleck's lesson on the Faunus War this was the only teacher you could get away with using your scroll with since how much coffee the guy drinks severely affected his talking speed. I sat there with my scroll voice recording everything that would happen in class so I could slow it down and write notes back in the dorm room.

Neo sat on my right and since I wasn't doing anything with my writing hand she took the liberty of holding it during class… my face developed a slight blush. Velvet raised her hand when Oobleck asked if anyone had been discriminated for being a Faunus, I raised my hand too not forgetting what Weiss had said to me.

I barely took any notice of what continued during the class until Cardin was talking about how animals (Faunus) were easier to train than soldiers…Everyone in the class heard my neck crack as I slowly turned my head to face him. He immediately shut his mouth.

"It's night vision, many Faunus are known for having near perfect vision in the dark, though that trait is very common in feline and canine sub-species of Faunus." I explain rubbing my now sore neck.

"Exactly!" Oobleck chimed before going on with the lesson.

When we left, I noticed Pyrrha was waiting for Jaune so I went to talk to her for a bit.

"I wonder why he doesn't see it." I chuckled she turned to me.

"See what?" She asked oh so innocently.

"The fact that you have a crush on him." I smirked she looked away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She proclaimed I only laughed.

"You're in love with that goofball don't deny it!" I smirked.

"What like you're oblivious to your partner's crush on you?" She teased I blushed.

"Hey, I've never really like guys or girls before so cut me some slack, this is the first time I've had a crush!" I snapped rubbing my wrapped-up arm.

"I've been wondering, why do you keep your arm wrapped up?" She asked.

"Well…it's sort of a mark of my semblance, I'm a little self-conscious about showing it, so I keep it wrapped up.

"Oh, right." She said.

"Look I need to go catch up with my team, take my advice show him you want him, be a little forward, trust me you don't want to have regrets when your time comes." I sighed turning and walking away.

When I got back to the room Neo smiled at me and continued to stroke Heathen who loves sleeping on my pillow.

Once I had changed into my normal clothes I told Ice that I was heading to the roof and to get there in about half an hour if they don't want me in prison and headed to the roof of the dorm complex.

I hid over the edge listening in on Jaune and Pyrrha's conversation I hung there my fluffy, cracked arm gave off very little light as I was laying low, then I heard him.

Cardin…

Something isn't right I pulled myself up and stared at him my vision perfect in the low light I smirked as I got an idea. As soon as he let Jaune go I clicked my tongue a couple of times and tilted my head.

"Howdy, scum bag." I chuckled coming up to Jaune's side

He stumbled and almost fell from the roof to which I whistled.

"Damn that's a long fall ain't it? If you fell you'd be a pancake on the floor." I joked getting him riled up.

"But, that means we can have a bit of fun, can't we?" I said in a threatening tone while keeping a calm demeanour, I watched as Cardin broke into a sweat.

"Jauney-boy, take up Pyrrha's offer, trust me you'll be grateful that I don't force you to do anything you'll regret like this twat." I grinned walking slowly towards Cardin, clenching my fist.

"Stop!" A voice yelled I didn't recognise it so turning I saw Naniele stood there her face like thunder.

"And what if I don't?" I chuckled, her knives came together to form a sniper rifle…not good.

She shot me through the shoulder, blood now staining my clothes.

"He maybe an ass but even he doesn't deserve a quick death does he?" She muttered I like the way she thinks.

"Alright I'll back off...for now." I smiled giving Cardin one last glare before walking past her and handed the address Ozpin gave me to Ice.

"We need to go there tomorrow." I chuckled going back to hold my wounded shoulder. It stung like a bitch!

The next day we went and I was immediately called into the room with this psychiatrist Dr Nix.

When I entered the room, I couldn't help but notice the dark wooden walls and floor, it was nice and cosy, a nice little fish tank filled with all sort of fish beside a sofa where I'm guessing I would have to sit.

But I stared at the fish finding it funny that they followed my hand even thought it was wrapped up.

"Silver Charcoal I presume." A woman's voice called I looked over and saw Dr Nix, she was dressed in more casual clothing than I expected. A pair of jeans and a plain white shirt.

"I like to dress in less professional clothes so that my patients feel more comfortable around me." She smiled gesturing to the sofa, I quickly sat there.

"Now Ozpin tells me you suffer from psychotic episodes…care to explain?" She smiled I chuckled.

"How long do you have?" I asked she smiled back.

"All day, so stop playing sweetheart and tell me." She's good.

I stared into her black eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, I have random episodes when I go completely psycho, they usually happen in moments of pure rage. They start with just the burning hatred, then I can't help but start laughing, my vision starts to go rusty and all I can focus on is whoever caused the episode…Then the voices start to scream at me, six telling me to stop and three much louder than the others scream at me "Kill them, slaughter them, end their pitiful lives, you're so much stronger now!" They encourage me to kill…But I always manage to stop…But I'm losing each time the episodes get that little bit longer and eventually I fear I'll be living one long episode until the end of my days." I told her, everything I had said being the truth I felt so much better getting it off my chest.

"Right then I'll give you a prescription, take one tablet every day preferably in the morning since it's only side effect is Hyperactivity so nothing too worrying." She smiled handing me the written form for the prescription.

"Come back to me when you've finished with them and we'll review how it's worked." She smiled letting me leave.

After picking up the prescription from a pharmacy Ice and I were on our way back to Beacon when I caught wind of a couple of White Fang members.

Ice and I hid around the corner from a couple of members talking about a sort of raid…perfect.

"So, we'll be hitting a large warehouse owned by the Schnee dust company the place is full of crates filled with dust from the floor to the ceiling. It'll be the biggest heist yet." One of them smirked unaware that I was listening in.

"We have some work ahead of us." I muttered to Ice before telling him the address of said warehouse and what time the White Fang would be meeting up there at.

When we got back to the dorm I read what was on my new pills before putting it next to my sleeping ones before taking my nightly pills and curling up on my bed with Neo cuddling up beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Author notes?)**

 **Tiger: Stop...**

 **Wolf: *continues to slam head into wall***

 **Tiger: You're an idiot**

 **Wolf: I KNOW!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It has been a couple of weeks since I began to take those pills and I've not had a single episode which really helps during sparring with other classmates. Not once have I used my semblance since I activated it.

No one knew of Heathen yet either which was good since sneaking him out to take him for walks around Vale (Yes, I put a harness and a leash on him and walk him around Vale) has become increasingly dangerous since he likes to sink his claws into me when he get impatient. Though I think that Goodwitch has noticed us taking him out.

We were all sat about in the room after classes, I was doing some homework at the desk Neo and I shared and Heathen was sat across my shoulders as he did whenever he pleased. Neo was laid across our bed reading a random book from our shelves Ice was playing "bullshit" With Naniele looking dazzled and confused at the game.

Our peace was disturbed when Goodwitch came in unexpectedly and said.

"Professor Ozpin would like to see you regarding a-" She froze seeing Heathen across my shoulders he simply gave her a slow blink and yawned.

"Not helping." I whispered to him he only started to lick my wolf ears again.

"All of you should come, and bring your furry friend too." She sighed rubbing her temples before leaving.

"Who wants to bet that they're going to make us get rid of him?" Naniele asked Ice and Neo raised their hands.

"Ozpin wouldn't make us get rid of him especially after he's already integrated himself into our team." I smiled standing up Neo came over and took Heathen from my shoulders.

"Come on let's go." I smiled leading the way to Ozpin's office softly humming a tune that sprung to mind.

"Is that the Dogsong from Undertale?" Ice laughed I only shrugged and started to whistle the tune.

We came to Ozpin's office and I saw Cardin's smug face my mood instantly dropped from quite happy and bouncy to pure seething rage.

"Mr Winchester here has told me that you've adopted a stray cat from the school's premises." Ozpin said.

"That's true, we did, we gave him some food, a place to sleep and a good clean." I replied Neo smiled as Heathen purred in her arms Ozpin motioned for her to come closer, hesitantly she did Heathen rolled out of her arms and onto his desk.

He gave the cat a quick check over as if looking for fleas or ticks, we had taken Heathen to the vets the day after we got him so he's already free from those nasty buggers.

"Well he seems to be in good shape." He smiled as Heathen began to rub against his hands begging for more attention.

"That cat is fat." Cardin said I turned to face him.

"That's all fluff!" I yelled now I remembered what breed he was.

"He's an Atlas Wilderness cat. These are quite rare to find as strays, but one with these eyes are much rarer." Ozpin smiled but Cardin only growled and moved to take a swing at me.

Heathen noticed this and his eyes changed to pure amber, his body gave off a golden light and before any of us knew it, Cardin had been knocked a side but a large fluffy black and white sabretooth cat… well this does make sense since everything with a soul here would have aura so why not a semblance.

Heathen roared at Cardin, the room shook for a few seconds.

We all just stared in wonder or in Cardin's case horror at this magnificent beast, he then turned and pressed his head against mine and gave a low purr even wrapping his paws around me in a hug.

"Good boy Heathen." I laughed stroking his soft fur, in another flash of light he had changed back into the little cat we knew well.

"Well, while we don't really encourage students to get pets, I believe we can let your pet stay, especially now since he's proven himself more of another student than just a cat." Ozpin joked Glynda stood beside him her jaw slack.

"You are dismissed." He smiled Heathen hopped up and dug his claws into my hoodie before scaling his way up onto my shoulder where he sat panting like a dog.

We returned to our room and Heathen leapt onto my desk and began to play with the pencil I was using, that cat can turn into one of its greatest ancestors as it's semblance impressive especially now we had a team mascot that easily could be more powerful than cute at first glance.

I laid down on my bed and got ready to take a little nap when Neo poked at me, she loved denying me nap time.

"What?" I whimpered looking over at her and saw her holding a strawberry sundae...

I sat still letting her try to braid my hair...

Days went by and dreamless sleeps spent when news came that we were going to take a trip to the Forever Fall forest I was excited, I loved the forest, I mean yeah it is where Raven dropped us off but it's still so beautiful.

When we got there Goodwitch immediately let us free and we quickly found a tree to collect sap from.

Neo stood on my shoulders as she collected the sap, filling the jar and swapping the full one for an empty one.

This is exactly when everything started to go horribly wrong…

Neo had run off to find another tree as I stood on Ice's shoulders trying to scoop some more sap out of a hole I found in the tree that was overflowing with the sap.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Neo running covered in sap being chased by two Ursa Majors…. HOLD ON WHAT?

I quickly took the jar I was holding and flung it, it took the attention of one of the Winnie the Pooh's attention and it wandered away probably to go and find some other poor fool to fuck up.

I hopped down from Ice's shoulder just when a giant Death Stalker crashed through the forest covered in sap chasing Naniele…what else could go wrong?

Just as I think that Ice gets snatched up by a Nevermore Dark Souls style I just stood there and watched it as it begins to circle back with him still in its clutches.

"Is everything all right over here?" Glynda questioned coming over.

"EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL!" Ice shrieks from the Nevermore I just shrugged.

"I'm not getting paid enough for this." She mumbled walking away I just stood there watching her go.

Well that was until the Beowolves appeared and chased me to a bare tree which I rapidly climbed to escape I clung to the tree for dear life staring down at the snarling beasts that were just dying to get a bite of me.

I still had a jar on my belt and I found some sap leaking from the tree, so digging my nails into the bark I hung there collecting the sap. It took a few minutes to fill the jar but now that my job was done I had to think of a way to get rid of these Grimm.

I then remembered a certain kitty who snuck onto the airship with us.

"Heathen!" I cried and waited until there was a streak of black and white came from the bushes and Heathen slammed himself into a Beowolf shocking the whole pack and scaring them off, I slid down and scratched the kitty. I then heard screaming and looked up seeing Ice fly across the sky Iron Man style being chased by the Nevermore.

Heathen then ran over to the Death Stalker that was chasing Naniele since they decided to come back. The cat growled at the scorpion and smacked it, the Death Stalker raised its pincers to protect its face as it ran away.

My jaw went slack as I watched Heathen run off to save Neo from the Ursa which got the same treatment and had the same reaction.

What is this cat?

Ice came crashing down the Nevermore saw Heathen glaring at it, the Nevermore seemed to hesitate before flying away.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked Heathen who was now purring and rubbing himself around my legs.

When we returned to our room Neo and Naniele went off to wash the sap from their hair and clothes, Ice had gone to the gym so I was in the dorm with Heathen cleaning his paws on the desk.

I decided to take a walk around and see if I could find Ruby Heathen did not seem to want me to leave him alone, so he followed close at my heels.

We walked the halls together meeting other teams before we ran into RWBY.

"Hey, Ruby!" I called over the girl turned and smiled widely.

"Silver!" She cried running over to say hi.

"Aww who's this?" She smiled crouching to pet Heathen.

"This is Heathen my team's pet cat." I laughed as Heathen began to purr and rub his head into her hand.

"Ugh, why would Ozpin let a mangy animal stay here?" Weiss, spat I strode towards her.

"The fuck you say you little spoilt shit?" I snarled moving slowly closer, she began to back away.

"Whoa hold on now, we don't want to start a fight." Yang smiled getting between us my ears stayed in their spot, folded against my head.

Later on, Weiss decided to go study in the library alone while I sat and talked with Team RWBY Heathen seemingly liked to curl up beside Blake a lot I smiled at her but she just gave me a scared look I knew her little secret and she knew that.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was Saturday, Neo had dragged us all out into Vale to help her pick out a new outfit she didn't want to wear the same stuff since she was a little scared of a couple of certain people seeing her with us.

She eventually settled on getting a black Lolita dress much like the one she wore for volume 3, she used her illusions to make her hair look black as well as her parasol.

I also wanted to go to a weapon store so I could get inspiration for the next Cerberus gun shape. We got some ice cream on the way, because it was hot out and I was just in the mood for some mint chocolate chip ice cream.

So, we took a short cut by the docks and met with Ruby and her friends.

"Hey, Ruby." I smiled the silver-eyed girl smiled sweetly as we approached.

"Ugh I should have guess a mutt like you would be attracted here." Weiss growled I held Neo's collar as she drew the blade from her parasol.

"Neo hold me back." I growled as my muscles tensed up.

Neo struggled to hold the edge of my hoodie while Naniele and Ice watched as I snapped my teeth at her snarling and trying to dig my claws into her.

Neo then yanked hard on my coat making me fall back. I tried to get back up but Neo had her blade pressed against my throat, I growled at Weiss once more before relaxing in Neo's grip.

Neo allowed me up to carry on with our day when we saw the stowaway Sun Wukong run by. We took off after him Weiss crashed into Penny so we quickly slipped away to avoid me bursting into tears.

We walked the aisles of the weapon shop I scanned each of the different guns before picking up a shotgun that could be easily used single handed this would do for the ice one but I'm looking for one for the fire and lightning guns.

I eventually found a sub-machine gun which would work for the lightning one since I didn't need to be as accurate, and I chose an assault rifle for the fire dust bullets, more pews = more fun.

When we returned to our room I could hear arguing down the hall. Neo had already curled up on our bed with Heathen asleep in her arms.

As I walked down the hallway my ears spun to catch every word then I heard it the sentence that proved what was going on.

"Well maybe we were just sick of being pushed around!" I froze at those words.

The air was suddenly knocked from my lungs as a streak of black slammed into me.

I watched as Blake just got up and ran.

"Blake, wait!" I called scrambling up and running after her I chased her down the halls and out to the courtyard where she stopped in front of the statue.

I doubled over trying to regain my breath, running was not my strong point.

"I knew you looked better without that bow." It was Sun I looked over at him still panting I then saw Blake's black kitty ears….so FUCKING CUTE!

I returned to my room later that night after letting Blake run off for the night.

Ruby had asked if I caught Blake and I just lied after she made me promise not to tell anyone.

"She got away."

When I got back to my room I nodded at Ice before crawling over Heathen and Neo and laid on my bed with my back to the wall and one arm around Neo.

Ice threw me my insomnia pills and I soon drifted to sleep.

The next day I was recruited by Team RWBY or RWY now, to help them find Blake.

My team wondered the streets calling out for Blake and looking for any trace of her. Neo skipped happily beside me she was very happy in her new outfit even if the boots she now wore had no heels to bring her up a bit.

It was about 13:45 when we decided to split up and cover the east and west sides of Vale, Ice and I planned to meet at the docks at sun down if we don't find her.

Neo and I searched the west side of the city and to our luck we found Blake but over heard her and Sun talking about a shipment of dust coming into Vale.

"While I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a 'huge' shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas." Sun said as Neo and I hid around a corner listening into the conversation.

"How huge?" Blake asked even I was slightly interested in picking up some free dust for my guns and I could tell, by the look in her pink and brown eyes that she was thinking the same thing.

"'Huge'. Big Schnee Company freighter." She said.

"You're sure?" She growled slightly.

They then walked off but we followed close. We were doing well until Sun pointed us out.

"Hey isn't that the wolf Faunus from last night?" Blake turned and saw us stood there.

"Silver…" She began.

"I want in on the stake out." I said walking up to them Neo following closely behind me.

"I don't want anyone I care about to get involved." She muttered.

"Bullshit, listen Blake you will die if you fight them alone, with Sun by your side you'll at least survive however if you let my team fight beside you two we can guarantee that there will be a lot of crooks to throw into prison tonight." I growled clenching my wrapped-up fist.

"Okay fine." She smiled seeing how stubborn I was being.

"Great I'll call Ice, meet at the docks?" I asked she nodded.

"Come on Neo." I smirked as we walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night I sat atop one of a building not too far from the docks Blake laid beside me watching.

Sun had buggered off somewhere while we sat watching, my team hidden in alleyways around the area waiting for the que to move in.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked hopping up beside us.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake said turning her head from him back onto the crates. Even I was bored of waiting by this time.

"Cool. I stole you some food." Sun smiled holding out an apple.

"Do you always break the law without second thought?" Blake retorted.

"Hey, weren't you part of a cult or something?" I slapped my hand over my mouth at his comment Blake only scowled at him.

"Okay, too soon." He whimpered.

"Hey Silver want one?" He asked I only stuck my tongue out.

"I never liked green apples, they always taste too bitter to me." I growled.

Just then an airship flew overhead, it landed among the crates and soon White Fang operatives began to march out.

"Oh no." Blake said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked I smacked him round the head and pointed at the back of one of the members, a snarling red head with a three claw strike across.

"No shit Sherlock." I growled.

"All right. Grab the tow cables." One of them called to the others, he was armed I quickly made an owl hooting noise to call my team to slowly move in with caution.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked I watched as Ice slowly moved to flank them from the east Naniele from the west and Neo was slowly making her way from the south up.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just didn't want to be right." Blake replied I drew my sword Fenrir and walked to the edge of the building to check the drop. Not too high perfect.

"Hey. What's the hold up?" A voice I knew well yelled. Torchwick I knew he would be here…how would he react to seeing Neo with us though?

"We're not the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" He snapped I hopped down and began weaving my way through the crates of dust towards him.

Blake then leapt down and weaved much faster than me she snuck up behind Roman.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" He growled at one of the members holding a tow cable.

Blake leapt behind him and held her sword to his throat.

"What the-? Oh, for f-" He started but was interrupted by Blake.

"Nobody move!" She commanded the members raised their weapons I made the hoot noise again this time repeating it three times telling my team to draw their weapons.

"Whoa! Take it easy there, little lady." He smirked Blake just tossed of her bow.

"Brother of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked the members began to back down a little.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" He growled as we came close enough for the White Fang members to notice our silhouettes.

"What are you talking about?" Blake snarled as the members turned to raise their weapons against us.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He smirked.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake growled we all took a step closer to show we are serious, the White Fang members where looking close to panicking.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Torchwick exclaimed as more airships flew overhead.

As soon as Torchwick shot his cane we shot out of hiding I tore the linen from my arm and held Fenrir like a baseball bat before swinging it with all my might at the members. Who thanks to their aura, only flew back from my hit.

Ice had drawn his katana and was practically dancing while swinging his blade.

Neo did her usual flips and kicks silently taunting the masked men. Naniele had leapt onto one of the crates and was busy shooting at the members making them feint right into us.

Torchwick was busy with Blake and Sun as more members came I had my hood up to conceal my face but also a little mask with sharp white teeth painted onto it covering my mouth so all they could see were my eyes. To them I was a monster and hell I am going to play the part of The Beast.

That's when Roman saw Neo.

"Neo?" He gasped she turned to him but continued to fight off the Fang.

" _These are my friends and you will leave them alone."_ She signed walking towards him, Torchwick however wasn't happy so in a rage shot down a crate from one of the airships with the purpose of possibly killing her!

I leaped from my fight and shoved her out the way.

Being crushed by a giant metal crate is not fun.

I could feel my bones trying to break, the only way I was going to get out of this is by using my semblance since it gave me the strength to throw this off, but I didn't want to reveal my little helper.

 _"Gods, your bad at this, use yellow it'll help for sure"_ The smoke beast was back but this time it looked like a little rat.

" _Show them!"_ It laughed I felt the strength fill me, tensing up my body I began to lift the crate everyone stopped and turned to see me slowly getting off the ground holding the crate above my head.

"Torchwick, you have my respect however, you're forcing me to use my _**BEAST MODE**_." I snarled activating my semblance however the spectral turned golden yellow, its teeth fused together leaving large gaping vent like holes, it had more plates and less spikes.

I gave a roar as the spectral howled loudly, the ghastly noise made them all hesitate. I chucked the crate into the waters and turned to the White Fang and shot towards them my fists finding their places in chests and faces.

Penny had leapt down and attacked any members that got to close to her, I looked over and nodded to her before pointing at an airship that was trying to escape. She shot two of her weird puppet blades into it while I used my spectral to grab at it, the huge curved claws dug deep into the metal. Together we brought the thing down to the ground.

I then heard a yelp.

I turned my head to Torchwick who was currently beating Neo with his cane and she just laid there letting it happen. I roared with seething hatred as I ran for him my spectral drew two large spikes and used them as swords sending WF members flying in all directions.

I grabbed him by the head and threw him with all my might into a stack of crates I then turned to face my team the White Fang took one look at me and just slowly walked away as if my eyes were based on movement. I simply nodded for them to leave.

" _ **Well go on…SCRAM!"**_ I yelled the members quickly scrambled up ropes to the safety of the airships before flying off, I crouched beside Neo, my spectral disappearing my body aching and killing.

"You two are not allowed to tell anyone or else." I hissed at them.

"Blake, Silver!" Ruby called running over Penny was nowhere to be seen maybe it's because of the fact she just revealed her own weird ability to everyone.

"Ruby I'm sorry I can't stay I need to get Neo back to Beacon." I explained scooping her up and running off. We came up back to the rooftop Blake and I were hiding on. Neo had faked her bruises quite well considering that it fooled me.

We stood there watching the police gather the unconscious White Fang members and talking to Blake, Sun and Ruby, when Weiss and Yang showed up and had their little friendship regain moment.

"We've kept to the rules so far… Let's hope we can finish this right." Ice smirked I only nodded.


	12. Chapter 12: Food poisoning is a bitch

(Neo's POV)

The first semester has come and gone, Silver and Ice had been hard at work to treat us to a nice meal out of Beacon, I couldn't stand the food after a while, it was the same stuff over and over, luckily this new all you can eat noodle shop had opened not too far from the Campus, Silver had been working through the night most weekends in order to get a heavier pay check.

Roman wasn't happy with my choice of joining Beacon but I kept him up to date with police and huntsman movements so he wouldn't try to get me to go back. That and I love my team too much to leave them, Silver had made me promise not to steal anything of great value while at Beacon unless it was absolutely necessary and so far, I've kept to that promise...

Okay I best not beat around the bush here, I think I've gone and fallen for my team leader, at first, I thought it was nothing but admiration but after seeing her in the school gym I knew she was my first crush, Roman had always joked on how I was never interested in guys, I guess his joking actually had a segment of truth in it.

We didn't dress up smart for it and we managed to beat the lines for a table thanks to our two hard-working Faunus saving us a place by throwing a little money the owner's way as a sort of down payment. We sat and ate to our heart's content Silver and Ice had made a competition on who could eat more food, both had tapped out after about five bowls of chicken ramen noodles.

On our way back, we had stopped by a pet shop to buy Heathen some more catnip as he's found where the last tub was and spilt it all over the floor leaving a very stoned Ice and Heathen to deal with. Silver seemed to be having stomach pains but we all just put it down to indigestion due to her eating so quickly.

We got back and after such a long walk we had decided to go straight to bed sprinkling a little catnip onto Heathen's tail so he'd leave us alone until 9am the following day.

I had no idea what the new day would bring me, but I sure as hell wasn't expecting what actually happened.

It was about eleven in the morning, Silver had decided to sleep in so Naniele and Ice decided to take Heathen on a walk before going to their daily training session, I had decided to head back to our dorm room to check to see if Silver was up for some sparring with me.

When I had entered the room, I saw Silver sitting on the edge of our bed, her face in her hands breathing heavily as she slowly got to her feet, her bed shirt and shorts drenched in sweat. She hadn't even registered me standing by her until I snapped my fingers to get her attention, she looked over at me, her face paler than usual, her eyes once soul piercing now clouded to the point they almost looked like that of a dead fish.

Before she managed to get a word out to me, she sped to the small bathroom that was attached to our room, the sound of vomiting soon filled the once silent room, I peeked inside and covered my mouth and nose from the smell as Silver continued to expel everything she had eaten in the last 24 hours into the toilet bowl.

"God, damn... I knew that chicken wasn't cooked properly." She panted from her spot about the toilet bowl.

I looked around before grabbing a nearby cup and filling it with water for Silver to wash her mouth out with, I could see her ear following me so I knew she knew I was there. I came back over and knelt by her side, holding the cup up for her. Her hands were shaking way too much for her to take the cup herself so I pressed it against her lips and smiled when she tried to give me her death glare.

I sat there beside her as she washed out her mouth her breathing was still off but she was getting better. I hooked my arm around her and helped her up, we slowly made our way back to the room where I tucked her back into our bed.

"Thanks Neo..." Her voice was so hoarse it almost hurt just to listen to it.

I carefully began to pet her hair, the soft silver locks were stuck together with sweat, her face flushed but cold to the touch. I looked back over at the bathroom and gave Silver a gentle pat as I headed back in to collect a few things.

A cup, a cloth and two bowls that I had found under the sink, I filled one with lukewarm water and took everything back to Silver. Getting her cleaned up was my main priority at that moment, after soaking the cloth and wringing it of excess water I began to wash the sweat from my leader's face, she visibly relaxed and almost nuzzled into the cloth as if begging for affection.

Finishing with the cloth I picked up the cup of water, she was resisting at first but soon gave in and carefully sat up. It was strange her left hand was shaking but her right was stock still. She swallowed a small sip taking her time, I held an empty bowl under her in case she felt like bringing it back up but she soon finished the cup and slipped back under the sheets.

I fished around in my pocket for my scroll and quickly sent a message to Ice.

 _Me: Hey Ice, Silver's sick I need you to go to Vale and get a few things_

 _Ice: Sure, what's up, what do you need?_

 _Me: Silver's got food poisoning, I just need some crackers and hydration salts think you can get some?_

 _Ice: sure thing, I'll be quick_

 _Me: KK_

I looked over from my scroll to see Silver fast asleep so I got up and grabbed a book to keep myself busy.

About half an hour later Ice poked his head in through the door to see Silver asleep and nodded before entering the room, Naniele was a little more cautious than usual when walking into the room, Heathen stuck his head out from under the beds and plodded out stretching his body out as he moved towards the two.

I looked through the bag to see that Ice had also picked up some salt and vinegar rice cakes, maybe looking after Silver wouldn't be too hard after all. I spent the next half an hour just sitting by our team leader, raking my fingers through her hair, settling her soft whimpering and giving her something else to focus on instead of the pain in her stomach.

Silver slept for another two hours before waking up, I felt her tug on my sleeve and looked over at her.

" _Hungry?_ " I signed to her, she nodded so I opened the packet of crackers and handed her one letting her munch away at it while I mixed some rehydration salts in with some water. While she ate I noticed Ice and Naniele were being quiet, while it was no surprise with Naniele, the girl barely ever speaks to any of us, only ever voicing her opinions via whispers in Ice's ear, but Ice... He is the only other voice in the room so not hearing a word from him it's quite worrying.

After having a bite to eat and a small sip of the treated water, she retreated back under the covers shivering as I began to pack the blankets tighter around her to lock in as much heat as I could so that her teeth would stop chattering.

I looked under the bed to find Heathen, purring softly. I reached my hand underneath to tempt him out, he blinked at me before slowly walking out and jumping up on the bed to curl up beside Silver. Her shivering soon ended as the cat began to purr and help warm the bed.

It became a routine for the rest of the day, Silver would sleep for a few hours, eat some crackers or rice cakes, take a sip of the water then go back to sleep.

When night fell I had to either disturb Silver so we could sleep together like usual, or sleep on the floor. While I was thinking this through I didn't notice Silver grasping my hand in hers, I had never realised just how fluffy the beast arm was, I then realised she was trying to pull me into the bed with her. I rolled my eyes and changed into my pyjamas before crawling under the sheets with her, holding my leader close to me.

My heart skipped a beat when she relaxed.


	13. Chapter 13: Magnet Twat

(Ice's prospective)

I quickly went over to Silver's bed where she was still sleeping and knelt down besides the bed, I wanted to remake my weapon for this one I was given at the start is too weak for the Grimm, it already has chips in the blade and reworking it seems like a pain, everyone else at the academy with their weapons seems a lot more durable so I snuck over to Silver's bed, fully knowing of the consequences I might endure, I called out...

"Hey Silver!, there is this village just outside Vale that apparently forge a special type of steel that's very strong and light and perfect to use to recreate this simple katana." I spoke excitedly like a kid in a candy store.

Her bright blue eyes shot open she moved back suddenly, cracking her head against the wall leaving a small dent where she had hit, her wolf ears folding against her head as she placed both her hands on the back of her head to nurse the part she just hit on the wall. She glared back up at me with her teeth bared although I had a hard time trying not to laugh out loud.

"WHA! ICE YOU STARTLED ME YOU LITTLE PRICK!" Silver snarled at me, clearly angry about being woken up suddenly, I passed the checkpoint of not being murdered immediately at least.

"Sorry, sorry, but this is urgent, let's go to this village and get the materials we need to remake Hakka!" I said enthusiastically, my tail swishing around behind me playfully.

"Hakka?" She questions.

"That's the name of the katana that we are gonna make, it means to ignite in this other language as I plan to make this so it can be used with my semblance so it's way more flexible." I explained, humming over the number of things I could so like fire out sword waves of fire and have a more intense flame thrower.

"ooook... well moving on you want to go get these materials, right?" Silver asked, clearly forgetting the fact I named my katana Hakka and probably thinking I lost my mind.

"Yep, it's gonna be pretty cool there plus you can try out a new metal too." I said to her, standing up and putting on my sleeveless jacket.

"Alright, meet down at the reception in an hour" She told me reluctantly, getting out of bed slowly, today was meant to be a day off so it's no surprise that she wouldn't want to do any of this.

I've been waiting at the reception for over an hour now…" She is late…" I thought to myself, tapping my feet impatiently at the counter, having thoughts that she had maybe ditched me to go with Neo somewhere, if she did I would set her on fire if it was allowed.

Finally, Silver came to the reception after over an hour late. "She's late" I screamed in my head.

"Silver, finally! Where have you been? You're late" I scolded her.

"Well Heathen needed feeding before I left, you know what he's like when he's hungry right? He will murder all the birds he finds." She said back, giving me a hand gesture to say we gotta go.

"Well alright, let's go!" I punched the air as we walked out of Beacon, excited for the trip to the village.

"Wait... we forgot to tell everyone that we were going."

"I told Neo and Naniele was in the same room at the time so they are fine." Silver said, still looking tired, not surprising really.

We got to a signpost that pointed towards the village that we needed to go to, indicating it was about a mile away from Vale.

"Ironfurt...that's where we need to go!" I called our marching along the dirt road like I am the team leader now.

"I hope you know where you're going Ice" Silver said to as she followed along, just by the sound of her voice I knew she doubted me but I won't let that stop me from getting a better weapon.

"Of couuuurse I know where I'm going, believe in me for a change" I looked back with a smile, confident that I know where I am going.

" _Hey you kids wanting to go to_ _Ironfurt_ _?_ " The voice sounded like a middle-aged man from a distance who was walking in the opposite direction to us, he had quite a large mustache on him and wore the usual camping clothes on him minus the large bag, it seems like he was just on a walk in the area.

"We sure are, why is that?" I asked him, more curious to why he's talking to us in the first place.

"ehh...don't even bother going there, some gang took over the place recently and taking refuge with all the metal they have there, targeting those who look at them the wrong way, Vale security is currently preparing to attack but will be some time." The man shrugged as he warned about going there though that made things more interesting.

"Hmm then it sounds like we will have to take care of it then, I need my materials after all!" I told him with my burning passion.

"Well it's not up to me whatever you kids decide to do so go ahead if you dare, take care and be safe" The man said walking off, continuing his walk.

"...well shall we continue?" I asked Silver.

"Sure!" She answered, she seemed more interested in the quest than before, probably just because she gets to fight someone which is just normal Silver behavior.

When we got to the village, it was small but we could clearly see the leader of a small group that took over the village, he was in the middle sat on a chair like it was his throne, with his silvery blue hair that reached down to neck, 3 ear piercings on each ear and one on his nose, him wearing a blue jacket with black edges where there were chains hanging down from his breast pocket, he had black leather pants on with the face that screams "Asshole".

"Hey, this beer isn't good enough for a high-class man like me, fetch me another and it better be good!" The blue haired prick demanded at the grunt in front of him.

"Y-yes sir, I'll bring you another straight away" Said a man from the group as he scurried off to get a bottle of wine instead.

"Man, with this towns metal I could be so rich hehehe! Oh yeah you guys will get some of the cut as promised too don't worry." The guy said to everyone while holding up some sheets and blocks of the slightly dark metal in the air around him using from what seems to be his Semblance, to control things with magnetism.

The group around him chuckled, another guy joining them, dumping off some more metal.

"Have you told the mayor about the ransom?" He looked down at the grunt who just dropped off the metal.

"Yes, an extra 500 Lien is that right?"

"Yeah, good job."

I stood there with a little rage bubbling up inside of me.

"Hey….so he took the towns metal, that bastard!" I said to Silver frustratingly

"Well no shit." Silver retorted back.

"Oh? What is this I see in the distance? Hey boys we have some newcomers, they seem to want to fight haha!" The blue haired guy yelled out almost in delight before taking a drink of his new cup of wine, I immediately knew when I saw him, he was an asshole.

The group quickly ran to surrounded me and Silver, holding up their weapons that consisted of usual thug weapons like the chains, knives and the one guy with a pistol, oddly one with a golf club, not even the big ones, it was tiny, what was that guy going to accomplish with that?!

"Hey Silver I'll get this party started, you just wreck hell like you usually do." I told her while I withdrew my current Hakka and charged at one of the guys with great speed kicking him in the chin, following by a strong punch to his face, knocking him back into a crate, leaving him unconscious.

"Fuck Yeah!" Silver let out her battle cry, going to make those guys lives hell.

"He barely reacted to that move…how boring." I thought to myself, another guy came at me with a knife in both hands, I struck his hands with the back of Hakka which knocked the knife out of the guys hand as I went to violently strike his stomach with the hilt, he staggered back a bit as I slashed him across the body with Hakka but since every person has Aura, it didn't slice him open but instead he just fell and collapsed.

I turned to the next guy just to see him being hung up by his neck by Silver hoisting him up.

"She really doesn't know the word mercy doesn't she?" I thought to myself, I pulled out my pistol and shot the guy with a chain in the leg and then in the face because I also gave up playing nice.

Suddenly Silver whacks out Nevan, she is the literal instrument of heavy metal doom that's like a combination of a scythe and an axe which just as soon as Silver was about to play her, she was ripped out of Silver's hands and went into the hands of the silvery blue hair leader guy.

"Thank you for your generous donation, I'll be borrowing this in the name of Bruce" He said, I assume his name is Bruce now after he said that as he started playing Nevan quite badly, like a guy going into a music store and acting like he's a pro in the guitar hero, it hurt Silver's ears to the point where it looked like she was gonna bleed from the horrible noise, she then then she picks me up out of nowhere by the leg, intending to throw me at the asshole.

"Silver! what on remnant are you doing?" I questioned her, trying not to freak out.

"I'LL BEAT A MOTHERFUCKER WITH ANOTHER MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed, clearly very pissed off.

"WHY AM I THE MOTHERFUCKER!?" I yelled back staring down at her, trying to knock some sense into her but that of course doesn't work.

"YOU WERE THE CLOSEST!" She continued to scream as nothing was calming her down now.

"Hey, mongrels listen to this sick riff!" Bruce demanded, he gave a hard strum to Nevan, playing horribly to make even Grimm cry if there were any in the area and ended up breaking one of her strings... he made a big mistake, Silver dropped me and her face just went blank... this was bad, not to mention I felt the blood rushing to my head from being held up for so long.

"How dare you... break my baby's strings?" Silver said furiously.

"Oh, this little toy? It was so cheap and flimsy that it broke under my great power." Bruce said mockingly with a laugh.

"Ice... don't hold me back." Silver snarled, it was clear as day that she had lost her reasoning, not that I'm complaining, I want this situation over with as soon as possible.

"Go wild, give this guy a beat down worth a thousand lives." I smirked, I took a quick glance at my weapon to notice that it's been chipped and dulled, well it was to be expected after all the punishment it's been through.

Silver charged on ahead with her furry arm, I think she calls it her Fenrir paw or something, glowing brighter than usual, Bruce picked up some swords and flung them at her using his magnetic semblance, though it was useless as Silver brushed them out of her away like toothpicks and continued charging in her blind rage as if she was a certain amazon been mocked as beautiful instead of being a warrior.

I ran from behind, catching one of the swords that Silver bashed away and dropped my own to equip myself with my new temporary blade, it was a simple one-handed sword but it was enough.

Bruce's expressions changed from his usual cocky attitude to a more serious expression as he picked up a large hammer and braced himself to block Silver's powerful fist, sending him tumbling through the road for a few turns before slamming the hammer and vaulting himself onto his feet, changing his position with his weapon to a much more defensive stance.

Silver just growled and roared as she continued her rampage, I noticed Bruce moving his fingers, I knew what he was going to do and quickly turned to the stack of metal that was now behind us to see some of the metal bars begin to charge at us, while Silver won't be able to notice that in her current state, it was up to me to provide support, plus I need to give Silver, her pill.

I swung my sword into the oncoming blocks like I was playing some extreme baseball in an attempt to keep them all from reaching Silver.

Meanwhile Silver was concentrated in trying to beat down Bruce although he's doing surprisingly well to block her attacks until Silver randomly came in with an uppercut to swipe Bruce's weapon off him, then following on with grabbing his face and slamming it into the floor, taking Nevan back, the blocks stopped moving and fell to the floor but I can't rest just yet.

" **What was that about inferior play? You can't possibly be done after hearing the opening scene, I'm only just getting warmed u-"** Silver talked as if she lost her mind, clearly the pills wore off so I just knocked her on the head and stuck one of her pills down her throat.

"I think that will be enough Silver" I told her while keeping calm, tapping her head lightly with the back of my weapon, she seemed to calm down enough to speak.

"Oh, all right" Says Silver while fixing Nevan's strings quickly and giving one strum to send shockwave into asshole Bruce to make sure he was down for the count.

"You shall... pay for that... mongrels" Bruce forced out of himself, he seriously doesn't know when to even give up.

"Mongrels? The only mongrel around here is you, you took on gods with swords to compensate for what you lack, you played and with no surprise, you lost the draw." Said Silver, turning her back on him, I don't know if that made sense, nor are we even gods but oh well.

"But one day you will bow down before me" Bruce said, clearly doesn't want to give up his stupid pride.

"let's go, he won't give up anytime soon." I suggested to Silver.

"Are we not going to kill him?" Silver asked me, looking at me as if she wanted to end him herself.

"He's not even worth killing at this point... by the way did you ever notice you had a sword stuck in your back?" I pointed out where there is just a double-edged steel sword deep inside Silver's back, it must've slipped past me.

"No...oh" Silver looked behind her to see a sword and a dagger impaled into her and she just looked at it without reacting, any sane person would've noticed and freaked out a long time ago by now.

"Here let me take it out." I told Silver.

"Nah, I'll do it." She rejected.

"No, seriously, I'll do it, I want to give it back to the original owner" I said to her.

"Alright fine if you must." She finally let me do so, I ripped the sword out of her back and very quickly dashed over to Bruce, his face quickly turning into worry as I stand above him.

"I believe this belongs to you" I innocently said to him while suddenly striking the sword through his balls and it goes straight through the aura barrier with enough force for the sword to get stuck halfway into the ground, Bruce squeals in the immense pain and passes out, or might be dead, one of the two.

I turn to Silver to see she was clenching her legs together as if she was the one stabbed there.

"I'M A WOMAN AND I FELT THAT!" Silver shouted at me.

"It was only fair, we can't have him spawning assholes." I told her in a calm voice.

"If that was your fair, there's something wrong with you." She said to me, then noticing a gun with a very long shaft with a skull on the end of it that seemed to belong to the asshole.

"Ice that must be his gun...It's like the Big Boner off this game I played once." Silver told me, she cut the shaft of the gun so it was only an inch long and threw it on the unconscious Bruce, well if there was any intention behind it, I would love to know but it's probably not the best to ask that.

I walk up with a couple bars of the metal we needed to get, the village elder nodded at us as he came out of hiding, he seemed fine with us taking back the metal, kind of our reward in a sense.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

Silver takes out the dagger and throws it on the floor "those wounds will heal in about 2 minutes, don't worry I'll be fine" she told me.

"Alright, after this I'll pay you back with my skills and my super awesome blade that's gonna be forged" I told her with a smile.

"Yeah since you owe me one now but I'd rather next time you let me sleep or at least wake me up gently." Said Silver, still annoyed about being woken up this morning.

"Sure thing, thanks!" I thanked her, showing a smile.

Silver yawns and her wolf ears twitch "I need to remember to fill my stomach before going Devil's Rage" She said to me, by her "Devil's Rage" it's really for when she loses all reason, she burns calories like an inferno when she gets like that.

"Yeah probably a good idea" I replied, think it's a huge pizza for tonight when we get back.

Silver slumps onto my back suddenly "carry me home..." She asked but really, she more demanded it.

"Yeah let's go your majesty" I said as I picked her up so that she could sleep on my back and rested the bars in pockets so I could to carry both back.

"Heavy... but today was a good day." I said to myself carrying a very sleepy Silver and a sack full of special metal.

Now with Silver asleep in bed after quickly crafting me the new blade, she said she would tune it up later but for now I felt excited to try it out in the next training session but for now it's best to let Silver rest, Neo looked rather upset with the face Silver had holes in her shirt for she just bought it but it wasn't much of a problem really since we could just brush it off and told her the situation even if we did get a slap, 2 each.


	14. Chapter 14: SINN meets Night

**(Authors' notes)**

 **Tiger: Oh dear**

 **Wolf: ...**

 **Tiger: So umm... when checking this chapter for any changes to be done, Wolf decided to check every last little bit, by reading it aloud to her cats**

 **Wolf: ...**

 **Tiger: and at a cost, she kind of hurt her own voice... You know this is your fault right?**

 **Wolf: *flips him off***

* * *

(Ice's POV)

"Hey Silver, don't you feel like something's wrong with Naniele recently?" I perked up to Silver while we were both sat down on a sofa reading some local manga from a bookstore we found in Vale recently, she looked up to think for a moment and came back to me with an answer.

"Now when I think about it, I once saw her take a trip out at night when we had all supposedly gone to sleep."

"Is that so? She's also been acting quite secretive too I've realised." I added.

"I realised that too, I was positive that was part of her personality, but we should check it out." Silver nods in agreement.

"Obviously we can't just ask her."

"Then we'll follow her."

When she said that I ran a few options in my head of when we follow her, not during the day because she's with us most of the time but when she goes out at night of course but to accomplish that we would need to make her believe that we were asleep properly and trick her into going out so we can see what she's been up to so to probe any ideas, I gave Silver a continued stare.

She just sighs and puts down her book.

"Neo can cast illusions, if we take advantage of that then Naniele will take the bait, easy right?"

I looked over to the corner of the room to see Neo currently studying on the best way to kill someone from up close, not the usual study set up, but everyone's got a preference.

She looks over to us upon hearing her name and wonders what was going on and wanders over.

"So, here's the run down, me and Silver believe Naniele's got this big secret that she's keeping from us, so we decided to follow her and find out what she's doing, thing is it's at night, so we will need to be stealthy so can we count on your semblance to help?" I asked with pleading kitten eyes, definitely cute enough to melt anyone's heart, unless you're Neo and she totally disregards it and just nods.

"Well, tonight I'm guessing? Just pretend to sleep, if you fall asleep I'll kick you." Silver said concentrating back on her manga, I just stared at her and concentrated back on my own manga as Neo just returned to whatever she was doing, just in time since Naniele just arrived back in the dorm with a small shopping bag of what I asked her to get from the vending machine, knowing something like that would be a huge task for her, I may be evil for it was for the greater good I tell ya!

It zoomed to late at night and that's when our plan was to be put into motion as we laid in our beds, pretending to sleep, I was sure Neo cast her illusion when we got into bed, hopefully it will be enough to fool Naniele.

Speaking of the little sakura blossom, she rose out of bed just as we expected, she was moving very slowly and carefully, wearing some pyjamas that was clearly too big for her, making things all the more suspicious as she looked back at us to make sure we were asleep.

"Okay… they're sleep, good."

She needed us asleep? What kind of reason would she need us to be asleep for?! This has perked my interest up, in hope that Neo did as she asked, I moved slightly to get a better view of Naniele as she seems to be preparing some food to take with her and gave one last look before she went to leave the room, trying to be as sneaky as possible but before she left she said something strange.

"Not yet, just wait."

Was she talking to someone? I would have no clue, but she closed the door behind herself and it was time for me to spring into action.

I waited for a moment and sprung out of bed to run over to Silver, to no surprise, she was the first one asleep and so turning the promise back on herself and using it to its advantage I got in a good kick on her sides, forceful enough to knock her off the bed to where I was greeted by a very angry snarl.

"Ice what the fuck?!"

"You promised to kick me if I feel asleep, so it was only fair that I do it back."

"I'll get you back one day you piece of shit but I'm assuming she left?" She asked, rubbing her eye, noticing that Naniele had left already.

"Yup, now let's get moving."

"Right."

So, me and Silver were following Naniele as stealthily as possible, luckily, she didn't seem to notice us as we followed her out of Beacon, she first went into Vale and got caught up with some guys for a moment before continuing on with her journey which seems to be in the direction of Emerald Forest.

She was strangely talking to herself all the time while making her way, almost like she was possessed and eventually we arrived at Emerald Forest, for some reason she wandered there at night, with no weapon either, that's just all the more questionable.

There was a rustling in the trees with the light wind but also the sounds of someone coming through and it was revealed that the 4 guys Naniele talked to in Vale appeared from behind the trees, all of them with smug faces, I just wondered about what the hell Naniele has been doing behind our backs the whole time?

But now it was time to just watch and see.

"So, umm… please wait a moment, she'll be here soon…" Naniele spoke shyly to the men, taking a step back.

"It's not even you we get to have fun with? Come on it will be more fun if you both join in." One of the guys stood forward and put his hand on Naniele's shoulder, causing the poor girl to shiver as she looked down.

But what kind of "Fun" are they talking about? I try my best not to move but I feel like Naniele's about to get herself hurt at this rate.

I look over to Silver to see her stare at the scene as if she's enjoying it, she's seriously expecting something from four guys on Naniele isn't she?

But before I could think of anything else, the situation changed as I noticed the other three guys started looking worried and they had good reason to be, Naniele put her hand on the guy who held onto her shoulder and cracked a smile.

"Now, now aren't you being a little forward, boy?" Naniele's voice changed, it was much lower than her usual high but shy voice, this one was more of a voice of a confident, woman that could bring any man to their knees at which then I noticed her eyes turned bright yellow/orange as black mist began to envelope her body.

The man stepped back in surprise as the others took a defensive step back as now none of us have a clue of what's going on.

Walking out from the column of mist was a figure that was not expected in the slightest… Let me explain.

She was much taller, her hair a long jet black that reached her thighs, she had a black dress that made her curves stand out, her breasts being much larger and with the middle exposing her cleavage and the slit in her dress makes it drift highly in the wind, high enough to where it would be possible to see her panties if they were lifted just that bit more as if it was to tease us males, her lips were painted black and her eyes were of a beautiful yellow and orange colour that sparkled like gems, it was so hard to express how beautiful she was but everything inside me made me want to fall in love with her, she was irresistible, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Now then, these boys are my meal? I guess they will do." She said seductively, putting fingers to lips and showing a snicker that froze the men in place as this mysterious figure observed the men or should I say prey.

"W-who are you?" One of the men manage to mutter, still frozen stiff.

The figure just rested her head on her hand with a bored expression.

"Again, with this question? Well not that it matters since you'll be inside me soon."

Upon saying that, a guy with red short hair suddenly stepped forward, his mouth frothing while he stared greedily at the woman's figure.

"Mmm… don't mind if I do lady, you may be a freak but I'll bang that bo-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, a spike shot out of the ground and pierced his heart, he didn't move, blood leaked from his mouth and it seems he died standing.

The woman slowly walked up to him while the others watched in fear as she licked the blood from his mouth and kissed him, as she dragged her mouth away from him, a white mist or aura emerged from him and the woman ate it whole with a satisfied smile.

"Talks trash but he doesn't taste bad, he passes."

"R-run!" Another guy yelled as he attempted to run but fell to the ground, as he did the mysterious woman simply turned to him and then several more, black spikes impaled him through his body in several places.

Before the other two could run, some black vines suddenly appeared from nowhere to bind the two.

Now the woman went to take the whatever is the white stuff from the man on the floor and wandered over to one of the bound guys and stuck a small spike inside him with a smile.

"Now, rip out the heart of your friend there my darling." She said seductively or now should I say sadistically.

The vines were then removed from the stricken man, falling to his knees but then limply stood back up.

"Yes… my lord." He said as he walked over to the last man who was struggling to get free, yelling for any help as he kept pulling on the vines but had no luck.

"Hey, don't do this, we're friends right?!" He pleaded for his life as his so called "Friend" took out a branch and thrusted it in his stomach.

Screaming could be heard as I watched in horror at the scene I was witnessing, 4 strong men being reduced to pawns and food for whoever this woman was.

I just watched the slow torture as the possessed man struck his hands inside his friend's stomach and forcefully ripped out his insides like a fish being gutted but the only difference was that it was happening while he was still awake, to feel the pain as eventually his heart was pulled out to finish the job.

The woman then just quickly took her prize from the both of them and allowed them to fall, punching a hole in the once possessed guy to finish the job and simply turns her back on them, licking her lips.

"Today was a good meal, good work there Naniele though you could've brought better looking men, although I'm still a little peckish." She said, looking in our direction with that same sadistic smile but surely, she can't see us even if she was to be a Faunus, we might be able to see well in the dark, but we should be perfectly hidden.

I looked over to Silver who seems entranced by the woman's actions, she was effectively panting happily like a dog, I forgot she did stuff like this herself, so this could be a very bad match in heaven if they were to meet.

But something's not right, she keeps looking over at our direction, her arms now crossed, and her legs spread, her fingers kept twitching but at that moment I realised that we had been spotted!

"SILVER!" I yelled and leaped out the bushes, narrowly dodging several spikes and vines and kept darting around the clearing to escape each new one that spawned around me, I noticed that Silver is dodging them too from the sounds of the trees.

We were lured into a trap!

She knew we were watching the whole time and made it look convincing that we were hidden and safe, it seems we were the real targets for the night.

I pulled out my katana and slashed at the oncoming vines and leaped from the spikes that shot from the ground or the trees at any point.

Silver appeared from the trees and dashed towards the woman with her Fenrir arm out at full power, only for her to get caught in the vines and held up just before this woman.

I tried to get in closer but was stopped by the vines and spikes in front of me.

"Did you kids have a good show? I put it on just for you." The woman said, stroking Silver's cheek and giving the wolf a little lick with her pointed tongue.

"Hell yeah, so good I was finding it hard to hold back." Silver snarled at her, baring her fangs.

The woman simply just giggled softly, amused by Silver's comment.

"That's so like the Hangman of Vale… Naniele shut it, I promised I won't eat them, probably."

Probably?!

"So, you know me? And who the hell are you?"

"I guess it's only right, you deserved it, I am what you call, Night, demon queen of the underworld of Remnant, impressed?" Putting her hands on her hips, she boasted her name but honestly, I'd find it hard to believe she was a demon… if it wasn't for that little bit we saw earlier, this was dangerous, too dangerous.

I channelled flames through my blade and cut through the vines and spikes to charge at Night although I found it hard to even get close with the spikes erupting from the ground and even changing directions, just barely grazing against me, luckily my aura is protecting me as I kept throwing fire and cutting through the vines but there was more coming than what I could cut down.

While all that happened, Night took out some spikes and implanted one into Silver's back and released her.

"Okay, go fight your friend, pup."

Silver got up and struck at Night, just giving her a slight cut to her cheek and took a step back with a confident grin.

"Don't think something like that will work against me, also don't call me a pup!" She yelled at her and took another swing.

Night simply stepped back and weaved through each of Silver's blows and stuck more small spikes in her and waltzed around Silver's oncoming attacks.

"Why won't you be mine?!" Night bit her lip, she looked like she was losing options but thanks to that the number of vines appearing diminished and I managed to get through and get a good swing but…

She caught my blade between her fingers and Silver's fist with her other hand.

"Good effort you two, still why won't it work!" Night threw us both back and wrapped multiple vines around Silver and went in with a large spike before she was stopped last second.

"Naniele do you know just what you're saying?! I am a queen! You don't tell me what to do!" She screamed, staggering back as she seems to be suffering from a headache.

I ran over to Silver to cut her from the vines, but something felt weird, she wasn't responding as quickly anymore and looked a bit dazed, either way we needed to get away and fast!

I cut all the vines and just as I was to leave a spike came up and knocked my sword out of my hand followed by several more popping up and surrounding us, we were outmatched.

"She can be such a pain…" Night wandered in front of us and leaned down to take a closer look at us.

I kept being distracted by her beauty despite the severity of the situation, but it seems we might be safe.

Night just sighed and gave us a bored expression.

"Well I can't eat your souls, so I'll let you off the hook, just don't follow me." As she said that the spikes or should I say thorns vanished, we were saved somehow.

Silver seemed to have regained consciousness and gazed upon Night's figure.

"So due to Naniele's request I'll have to try get along with you, as said before… I'm Night, and you?"

"Ice"

"Silver, now tell me how long have you been around for?!" Silver asked out of interest, forgetting about the little fight we had earlier.

"Ever since the girl you knew has been a little mortal, anything else?"

"Why haven't you revealed yourself to us earlier?!" I wanted to know badly.

"Why would I want to be connected to mere mortals? Naniele's an acceptation because I need her body right now."

Before either of us could ask another question, Night put her hand out to stop us,

"And before you asked, I am in a weakened state right now, so I can't maintain a body, so I am merely providing support and sheltering inside this girl's body, all I need is human souls to help me recover." She said bluntly, looking away from us in displeasure.

"But miss, I can help with that, I am the hangman of Vale after all, I get to kill, and you get your meals, sound fair?" Silver proposed but Night didn't seem interested.

"I'm not interested Pup, don't think I'll trust anyone who just approaches me, now run along I'm not finished here." She said to shoo us away, but I knew Silver wouldn't budge.

"First of all, my name is Silver, not pup!"

"I'll call you what I like, got it pup?!"

"Don't call me that again you hear?!"

"You want to go again you distasteful hound?!"

"You two stop already!" I pulled Silver back before she even thinks about fighting Night again.

"Then scram mortal! I'll deal with you two later, move!" Night clearly seemed pissed with us and with that I dragged Silver all the way back to the dorm where she nearly kills me for forcing her to leave but luckily, she slumps into bed before anything else happens.

Next morning, I was the first one up, thinking last night was just a dream but it wasn't.

In front of me, was Night sat in only a dressing gown and nothing underneath, sipping some tea, if it was possible my nose would be bleeding but that wasn't the problem, the fact that what happened last night was real…

Silver was up next and seemed quite excited but also pissed upon seeing Night remembering their argument last night.

Neo woke up and almost shat herself as she scrambled behind her bed in fright, looking from behind the bed at Night who was just sat staring at the team.

"Ah, you're all awake now, I guess it's time, you better thank Naniele you're all alive right now." She said as she stood up and made the mug disappear.

"I would like to formally introduce myself, I am Night, former Demon Queen in a weakened state due to past events and is currently taking refuge in Naniele's body as I have done for a long time, listen I will not be told what to do but I will be part of this team as backup if need be, plus Silver you're always known as Pup to me, got it?" She said, Neo was still shaking from behind her bed while Silver seemed disappointed but looks like she's used to her new nickname already.

I just sighed because this was too much for my head to take in at all and I just gave her the thumbs up.

With a bright smile Night took her leave, transforming back to Naniele who just sat in front of us in the dressing gown looking dazed and dropped to the floor asleep, the poor girl must be so tired but honestly who could blame her?

Neo appeared from the bed and carefully went over to Naniele and gave her a careful poke before jumping back, looking at Silver wondering if she was safe to keep in the room but surely it will all work out.


End file.
